Homeless Heart
by Dassy1407
Summary: Another move, another hunt: a simple salt and burn. But things aren't always black and white for 16 year old Sam, especially with this "simple hunt". Limits pushed with both the Impala and Dean. Teenchester! Limp/hurtSam heriocDean and John's just John.
1. I Just Want To Go Home

Disclaimer: Don't own the Supernatural boys. I'm just playing =)

Author's Note: Okay, so here's my third shot at a Supernatural fic. I hope it pleases all. Reviews and appreciated, adored, loved, ect. =)

* * *

Chapter One

_**I Just Want To Go Home**_

Sam Winchester stood once again in front of his school and once again was waiting for his brother who, once again, was late. Sam looked around the not-so-crowded front patio of high school kids. Most of them held their skate boards or keys to their own way home. At the mere age of 16 Sam wasn't able to drive in and out of school, even though he could drive circles around those senior jock snobs and their hummers and convertible. Sam actually knew how to drive quiet well and has known how for at least two years. But Sam hasn't quite gotten around to actually getting his license yet and his family didn't exactly see the point. John would consider it a waste to add another vehicle to the load and at the moment he just didn't have the time.

The Winchester's have all been on a hunt for the past week in the wonderful city of Tucson! Yeah, apparently it's the place where it's always hot and the ghosts never stop. There have been over 7 ghostly encounters all over the city in the past two weeks and of course, John had moved them all out here under the scorching heat. Sam had been the one to figure it all out though, even if John considered it all his big idea. There was a fire last month at the Elementary School, killing 10. Eight students, one teacher and a school nurse. Apparently some of the kids stuck around to say hello to their nannies or goodbye to their teddy bears. Either way right now John's been searching up and burning all the bones._ Luckily_, none of the kids were crispy enough not to be recovered. But it seems the young teacher, Ms. Jennifer Quigley has been rather, not pleasant with the Winchesters and has been rather moody about burning her kids. And unfortunately, her fiancé had her cremated and that's what's been keeping them here this long.

The sound of Sam's phone brought him out of his thoughts. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey I'll be there in twenty minutes." Dean announced.

"Okay. What's up?" Sam questioned, not exactly sure if he wanted to know what was keeping his brother 'tied up' but had to ask.

"Dad found the teacher bitch's weakness. It was a yearbook dude! A freaking year book!" Dean sounded amused.

"So that mean's were heading out of town?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon so say goodbye to all your little friends and then we're out of this devil's heat trap."

"Yeah, okay Dean. C ya," Sam mumbled back and hung up the phone.

Sam looked around at the thinning crowed and realized that he didn't have any 'little friends'. He didn't have any friends at all. Usually he was able to make a_ few_. Maybe even a girl, but this time it was a complete bust. No one was interested in making new friends, especially one that looked like Sam. You could tell that these kids were raised here and raised together, the way the stayed in there little clicks, their tans toning the preps bodies and even making the freaky nerds look more appealing then Sam did when he first came. He was pale, due to staying indoors for most of the hunts doing research, and was getting taller and scrawnier by the minute. They eyed him, not only as the new kid, but as the freak.

Sam looked up towards the end of the road and could see Dean's Impala making its way down the black, heat woven road. He took one more look around at the school where he made no progress in anything, made no new friends or discoveries. It was just a school and wasn't a place he'd remember. But wasn't high school supposed to be the best years of your life? Making memories, dating, and making friends for life? Why couldn't Sam have that? Oh, because he was a Winchester. Lucky him…

"Hey dude! You coming!?" Dean's voice yelled and Sam's head whipped towards the parked Impala sitting only a few feet away from him. Sam looked at Dean in surprise, not only freaked out by the sudden shout to get his attention, but that he didn't even hear or see the car pull up. Sam hated being distracted, especially from his own thoughts that keep him awake more then every night.

Sam hustled to the car, throwing his light school bag in the back with his already packed duffle. "Where's Dad?"

"He got a head start towards…" Dean looked over a stack of papers he had placed all over his lap. "A town called Weston. In Maine. Populate 203 people. Well 199 now." Dean sighed.

"What's going on?" Sam questioned, pulling the stack of papers from Dean's possession.

"Look's like an angry spirit trying to get revenge. All killings were connected by family to a Ken Simons. No clue on who or why but it's fishy so we're checking it out."

"Okay," Sam answered bleakly as he took one look over the newspaper print outs and then turned in his seat to face the window.

"Okay…" Dean drowned out as he revved the engine and pulled out of the school.

As the boys began their long trip to Maine Sam continued to think about his last school, about all those people that ignored him and how much he envied them. They grew up there and were able to call that sweaty town _home_. Home was a word Sam often heard… "killed in their home, buried by their home, haunting their home". But it was never once used for or towards him. Anytime they were going back from anywhere it was always to a simple word: motel and it was never considered a home of any sorts. Maybe that was because the place that truly was the family's home, wasn't stand able to talk about anymore. It was a place that Sam barely lived in and where his mother had died directly above Sam's crib. No one talked about it, it was only a memory though one that motivates this life style. John's obsession to find the thing that killed his mother was the one thing that kept Sam from truly having a home.

~D~S~

About thirty minutes into the ride, Dean was getting irritated. Not only because he had to ditch the hottest babe in the world, (well at least in that bar) to pack up and ditch town, but Sam hadn't spoken a free willed word since he picked him up. Almost always Dean could pick out the usually sings of "Sammy's been thinking about something lately" look and not talking was the key ringer. Dean peered out the corner of his eyes and saw that Sam's arms were crossed, his forehead pressed against the window, his eyes staring blankly into the sky. Definitely "thinking".

Dean took a deep breath, preparing himself. "Okay Sammy. What's up?"

Sam looked over at his brother with 'fake' confusion on his face. Dean also knew that sign. He's thought about this _a lot_.

"I know you Sammy. So let's skip the whole conversation about 'I don't know what you're talking about' and 'You're crazy' and just tell me what's on your mind." Dean gave Sam the 'serious' look which meant Dean meant business.

"It's nothing," Sam began but Dean's glare deepened and Sam flinched and looked away. "I've just been thinking about home," Sam admitted.

"What home?" Dean finally looked back towards the road but looked immediately back towards his brother demanded more of an explanation with his eyes.

"Well more like, that we just don't have one." Sam shrugged.

Dean was stunned by his brother's words. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"I don't know. I guess just from those kids at that school. Like, you can tell that they grew up here and have a place to go home to," Sam explained.

"Oh," Dean clenched his jaw in frustration. Has Sam always felt like this? A great idea popped into his head and he turned to look at his brother with a wide grin. "What do you mean you don't have a home? You're in it!"

"The Impala? Dean, she's beaut but not much of a home," Sam couldn't help but slightly smile at his brother's assumptions.

"Well it doesn't exactly have bedrooms or a kitchen," Dean cocked his head and took one glimpse to the road and back to Sam. "But it ought to have a few blankets and month old left over burgers in here somewhere." Dean smiled.

Sam returned the gesture and a small laugh even came along with it.

"So you're okay?" Dean asked, looking for any signs of Sam's 'thinking/depressing' mood.

"Yeah," Sam assured. "I'm okay Dean." He smiled once again.

"Good. 'Cause now since we're done with your mood, let's party!" Dean yelled as he blared ACDC and started pounding on the steering wheel as if it was a drum.

"Dean, you're such a freak!" Sam yelled above the music.

"Comes with the territory of being a big brother Sammy!" Dean grinned and continued to beat against the steering wheel.

"It's Sam!" Sam yelled but he too was grinning and enjoying the peaceful, well not peaceful, but fun moments in his life with his brother. Maybe Dean was right, they didn't have an actual home. But being right in the Impala with his brother next to him, Sam knew that this was the same feeling of being at home: It's where you belong.

~D~S~

Dean was tired. Well more then tired, he was exhausted. And looking down the dark abandoned highway he was seeing no place of civilization, or even a sign to tell them they're even close.

Sam sat comfortable, leaning against the window sound asleep. After their little 'Party' Sam exclaimed how tired he was and dang, he must have. He hasn't stirred for over 5 hours!

Dean stifled a yawn as he tried to think. He could 1. Pull over and sleep in the car for the night. It's not like he hasn't done it before, but that was mostly when their dad was parked directly behind them. Then there was choice 2. Keep driving until you find a motel. Dean completely dropped out option two. He knew it was highly possible to fall asleep behind the wheel at any moment and he wasn't taking that chance. But was option 1 the only one left? No, Dean thought to himself.

"Sam!" Dean shoved his brother in the arm who instantly shot up and looked ready to pounce on anything that dare touches him.

Finally figuring out where he was and not in danger, he looked over to Dean with half opened eyes. "What?" Sam asked sluggishly.

"Wanna drive?" Dean asked.

Sam suddenly perked up. He looked like a new puppy on his first trip in the grass. "Yeah," Sam smiled.

"Okay," Dean pulled over.

"Wait, you're serious?" Sam questioned his brother.

"No, I'm kidding." Dean answered sarcastically. "Yeah why not? You've drove before."

"But it's in the middle of the night," Sam exclaimed.

"Dude, chill," Dean turned off the ignition and pulled out the key. "I'm just too tired to go on. When you see the first motel pull in and we'll sleep their till morning." Dean explained. He got out of the car, walking around back. He saw Sam slide over to the driver's seat and grip the steering wheel tightly.

Dean smirked as he got into the trunk, quickly grabbing an extra knife. Dean knew he'd be out before Sam even pulled back onto the road and having a knife in his grip always made him sleep sounder. Dean closed the trunk and quickly made it to the passenger's seat.

"Here," Dean handed to keys back to Sam who took them greedily and started the car.

"Dean, thanks," Sam turned back to his brother but found Dean already zonked out, making breath fog on the window. Sam smiled once again as he revved the engine slightly and pulled out onto the road.

~D~S~

Even though Sam was considered an extremely cautious driver through Dean's eyes, Sam couldn't help but push his limits. Not only was he going way faster then the signs aloud, but he was going past the limit Dean told him to never even reach while driving his car. He knew Dean would kill him of he knew he was pushing his baby over 50, but Sam was feeling dangerous. The street was bare and still Sam had found no signs of a motel anywhere. So why couldn't Sam have a little fun…a little freedom? Dean was knocked out cold and there was nothing in front or behind him stopping him. The feeling of it was almost over whelming. Now Sam knows why Dean loves driving the Impala just about everywhere. Especially this fast. It was fun!

"Sam what the hell are you doing!" Dean yelled as he shot up in his seat and gripped the dashboard.

Sam slammed on the breaks, The car screeched and turned slightly as it came to a halt, dead center in the middle of the road.

"What do you think you were doing!?" Dean repeated.

Sam sat there stunned and trying to catch his breath, unable to know if he was going to be able to reply. "I-uh—um…" Sam stuttered between gasps for air.

"Damn it Sam! Do you realize how fast you were going!?" Dean lectured.

Sam didn't release his grip on the wheel, probably because he squeezed so hard when Dean scared him that he probably won't be able to ever let go again.

"Sam!" Dean yelled again, waving his hand in front of his brother's shocked face.

"Yes Dean! I'm sorry!" Sam finally found his voice.

"You better be," Dean sighed and collapsed back against the seat.

Sam was relieved when Dean didn't press, but he wasn't sure to keep driving or just wait for Dean to say 'You're never driving my car again!'. Looking forward Sam caught sight of a blinking vacancy sign. "Dean, I see the motel," Sam explained.

"Well drive to it Sammy!" Dean expressed, his arms flying up in an exaggerated motion then flopping back down to his sides.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he drove barely 20 mph down the road to the motel. Dean could never stay mad at him for too long.

~D~S~

Once the boys reached the motel and were settled into their room Dean's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number so he answered it with his 'I'm tired so leave me alone' voice.

"Hello?"

"Dean? It's Dad," John huffed from the other end.

Dean cleared his throat quickly. "Yeah Dad? What up?" Dean looked over to Sam who too is interested.

"There's been a change of plans. I ran into some trouble here in Oklahoma and I think we've got ourselves a hunt here." John explained.

"But what about Maine?"

"We'll get there. We'll probably have this done in less then two days, tops. Simple salt and burn." John assured.

"Okay. We stopped for the night. We'll be back on the road by morning and call you when were close. But Dad? What happened to your phone?" Dean asked.

"Aw, I left it in the truck. It's getting repairs right now. We got into a little bit of an accident. But don't worry, everything's fine but this case seems like a doozey so get up bright and early. Bye."

Dean didn't even reply as he shut the phone and turned to Sam. "Change of plans Sam. There's a simple salt and burn we got to do in Oklahoma. We'll just meet Dad there and then head on up to Maine. Hopefully we'll be there long enough for you to start up in school again." Dean explained, climbing under the scratchy sheets.

"Okay," Sam said as he followed his brother's lead. A simple salt and burn. Simple.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so there's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed, I know not much action but I want this story to be more involved with the characters then on my last one. But don't worry, limp Sam and angst still to come in the next chapters! =) But there won't be anymore chapters unless you tell my if you like it or not! So reviews are still appreciated and still loved!  
Miss Dassy =)


	2. Itty Bitty Ghost

Usual Disclaimer: Own nothing, just playing =)

* * *

Chapter Two

_**Itty Bitty Ghost**_

_Flash_. The source of the bright light was unknown, but it was highly unorthodox.

_Another flash_.

"God damn it," John Winchester grumbled as he rolled out of the bed, searching for the reasoning behind the bright light flashing in his motel room at 2 o'clock in the freaking morning.

Another flash of light shot through the lightly covered windows and lit up the whole room. "What the hell?" John mumbled again as he headed towards the door, covering his eyes from the blinding light. The light went down once again as he reached the door and pulled the beaten down wood open hastily.

Stepping out into the small walkway he saw the flash appear once again and he was forced to turn his face from the light. He looked to his right and saw a few more people already raised out of their rooms.

And unfaithful man was trying to pull his mistress back into the room, which had gone to investigate along with the small evicted family John saw checking in just before him.

"Will someone find the trucks owner and get those damn lights off!" From the room next to John a large husky man emerged, whisky on his breath and yelling on about the lights.

The lights dimmed down again and John finally saw the source of the problem; _his_ truck sat directly in front of John's room its headlights flaring on and off. But that was impossible. His truck was still at the mechanics after the 'accident' its engine had began to rattle and on more then one occasion it swerved on it's own almost sending John off the cliff.

There was definitely more then engine problems going on with it. "Uh, it's mine," John announced and the new found audience turned and glared at the gruff hunter.

"Do you think you could like, turn your lights off, dude?" The half dressed mistress asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. So everyone just go back to your rooms and I'll go get my key." _That he left with the mechanic, _he reminded himself.

The young mistress rolled her eyes as she was once again pulled back into the room by her 'fling' and the rest of the people followed eager for their disturbed sleep.

Sighing, John started off to his truck as it once again lit up its lights. John stumbled blindly to the driver's side of the vehicle and pulled the door handle and found it locked. "Damn," John mumbled. He stalked over to the other side, trying the other door but found it useless as well. Seeing the back window slightly open, John hopped in the back, and went over to the window. He pulled the window open. It wasn't enough to fit through but he could maybe reach the light switch.

John got into the right position and reached into the cab. His fingers barely gripped the switch when the engine blared alive and punched forward. John flew backwards in the bed, hitting his head off the tailgate and falling unconscious as the unseen driver of the truck drove John Winchester out of the parking lot.

~D~S~

Sam stirred in his sleep. A dream was rattling in his brain but it wasn't making any sense. Mostly he saw a bright light but then could barely make out an image of a truck bed with something sprawled out inside it. Sam pressed to get a better look at the object but it kept getting interrupted by the bright light. Sam kept trying to turn his eyes away form the eye hurting light but it seemed to follow him. Sam was now determined to see what was in the back of that truck, but this light apparently didn't want that and continued to get brighter and brighter and Sam tried to pinch his eyes closed but it seemed to seep in through his eye lids.

No Sam was scared….what was this light?? He couldn't see the end of the tunnel…if that was what it was but that only made Sam more terrified. He needed to escape the light that was causing him fear and pain.

He tried to scream out for his brother and though Sam couldn't hear his begs he continued to wine and yell out for help. The light was surrounding Sam and he could find no escape. He tried to make a way out and he thrashed out his arms but kept falling to empty air. The light was so bright that he couldn't even see the truck anymore and was more nervous for himself. This light, though it looked familiar with its hasty white color and searchlight breach, it was utterly terrifying for Sam as he wandered through it but found nothing. Nothing to give him hope and nothing to let him escape.

~D~S~

Dean was awoken by a single, but not fully spoken, word. "D'en." Dean shot up in his bed, the one closest towards the door, and immediately shot over to his brother's side.

Sam was covered with sweat from head to toe and his eyes were painfully shut. Sam's head thrashed from side to side as his arms reached forward effortlessly.

"Sam!" Dean yelled towards his brother, trying to get him out of his dream. But Sam made no notion of hearing his brother as moans clasped through his clenched jaw and he pulled once again at the empty air.

"Sammy, wake up." Dean demanded as he grasped his brother's fair shoulders and shook slightly.

Sam gasped as his eyes shot opened immediately and looked around the dark room almost in a daze.

"D'en?" Sam asked again, his voice tired and searching for his brother.

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm here," Dean whispered as he rose and sat himself on the bed next to his brother, slinging his arms around Sam's shoulders.

"D'en," Sam leaned into his brother and gripped his brother's search.

That scared Dean. Sam has had nightmares before but none bad enough to have Sam cling to him like this. Dean hugged Sam's shoulders lightly and looked down to his brother and watched as he used his free hand to rub his eyes.

"It was just a nightmare Sammy. You're safe now," Dean soothed.

"Headache," Sam slurred as he laid his head to rest on Dean's shoulder.

"You have a headache?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "Okay, I'll get some Tylenol."

Dean started to get up but Sam held his grip and pulled Dean back down to the bed.

"Sam?!" Dean exclaimed, shocked by his brother's vast movements. "Sam? What's wrong Sammy? Tell me!" Dean demanded as he grabbed his brother's chin and made him look up to him. Dean hadn't noticed it earlier but Sam's eyes were bloodshot. Heck, more then bloodshot, they looked like they were about to bleed any moment. Dean gasped and Sam shivered at Dean's reaction. Dean moved his hand up to Sam's cheek and rubbed softly with his thumb. "Sammy? What happened?" He asked smoothly.

"Truck….light….the light." Sam mumbled softly looking into Dean's eyes desperately.

"Truck? Light? Sam what truck? What light?" Dean pressed.

Sam seemed to come to more and he looked around the room once again. "I don't know. There was a truck with something in the back. And a blinding like that I couldn't get away from," Sam explained, apparently not caring how tight he was gripping Dean's t-shirt.

"Well it's okay Sam. It was only a dream." Dean assured though he wasn't sure himself. "Does you're head still hurt?"

"What? Oh...uh...no not so much no more." Sam assured; his body finally relaxing since he woke.

"Okay. Try and get some sleep. We'll be leaving soon anyways. I'm going to get some supplies we may need and I'll get you up when I get back." Dean grabbed Sam's hand that was still entwined with his shirt.

Sam was startled as he realized where his hand was. He released immediately and fell back against the pillow. He gave Dean a reassuring smile and snuggled back into the pillow.

Dean was relieved as he saw Sam become more relaxed. He waited until he saw Sam's breathing evened out, making sure he was again asleep and not waking up again. Getting to his feet, Dean searched for his clothes. He quickly changed, slugging on his jacket and grabbing his wallet the contained one of the fake IDs his father left him with. He peered at the clock that read 4:37. He knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Seeing Sam so weak, so afraid nearly scared Dean half to death. And Sam's eyes. Not only were they frightened, they were red as though he went wide-eyed through a fire.

Dean rechecked the salt lines and headed out toward his baby. Grabbing his phone out as he got into the car, he dialed his father's number. He wasn't sure if telling John about Sam's dream was high priority to John, but it made top ten to Dean. He hasn't seen Sam scared like that in years.

Dean started the Impala as the phone began to ring. It rang and rang and soon went to his father's answering machine. Dean sighed…either too busy researching or out cold from too much researching. Either way, Dean grumbled a 'Call me back. It's important' message to his father and headed towards the local Mini-Mart.

Dean didn't really have any thing 'specific' he needed but some chips and magazines would cover him. He just needed to get away…yes,_ away_ from his brother. There's only so much distraught a brother can see to the other one. He needed time to think.

Ever since Dean picked Sam up from school and he started talking about home, Dean's been trying to make sure Sam was okay but not really thinking about the toll Sam's thoughts brought upon himself. The last time Dean thought about home, his home was when he was four years old. Sammy was being brought home for the first time and all Dean could do was jump around the house and yell "Sammy's coming home! Sammy's coming home!" Dean had been so excited when Sam was brought into the family, any jealousy was never found in this four year old new brother.

Mary had been highly appreciative to Dean who knew his boundaries with the new baby but knew how far he could push them to be with his brother. When Mary had first entered the house, Sam tucked safely in her arms, Dean stayed at a distance but eagerly rising to his tip-ties to get a better look at his new brother.

John was very surprised by Dean's new attitude. Yes he was still a hyper little kid but he could sense a new style of respect radiating off of him. It was inuring. So maybe all along the whole protective thing of Dean over Sam really started when Sam entered the family; their home.

Dean pulled into the 24 hour mini-mart and decided to mull around the store until it seemed like a reasonable time to head back and set off on the road. He nodded towards the worn out teenaged cahier working the grave shift and wondered down he isles. Only about twenty minutes in, Dean had looked through all the dirty and saving's magazines and had a handful of Sam's favorite snacks. He went up the register and dumped all the candy bars and snack packs on the counter. The only half away teenager sprung up at the new noise and rubbed his eyes as he began to run the items through the scanner thing. Dean peered casually around the display and saw Redness Eye Drops on sale. He grabbed the small bottle and added it to the pile.

The teenaged boy scanned that and threw it all in a bag. "That'll be 14.69$" He stifled a yawn.

Dean handed over the credit card that was marked Keith Styles. Once he was done he headed back towards his car and through the large bag of goods in the seat. It was only 5:15. It would be at least 5:30 by the time he would return back to the motel so he decided to head back and get back on the road. He tried his father one more time but was once again answered by the repetitive message. "You've reached John Winchester. Leave a message and I'll get back to ya," John's voice was cold and Sam had bugged him plentifully of times to make a new one where he seemed more pleasant but John brushed his suggestion off.

Before Dean knew it, he was back to the motel and was next to Sam's bed. Sam looked peaceful in his sleep, unlike earlier when he was lost in his nightmare.

"Sam? Wake, up. We're on the road in ten," Dean explained and prodded his brother's shoulder. Sam stirred and turned away from his brother.

"L'ev me 'lone," Sam mumbled.

Dean smiled at that. He didn't like Sam's depressing unhappy self. Even though this one was more annoying, it was much more pleasant. "Get up sleeping beauty." Dean poked his brother again and Sam sat up slowly.

Dean started to collect his few things as Sam got out of bed, grabbed his duffle and headed towards the bathroom.

Dean was stuffing his bag into the Impala when his phone started to ring. He dropped the remaining bag on the ground as he answered his father's ring. "Hey Dad," He answered.

There was no response and Dean pressed further, worry stating to form in his gut. "Dad? You there?"

"Give him back!" Came through the phone. It was a high pitched little boy's voice.

"What? Who is this?" Dean questioned, shocked that his father wasn't the one who responded to him.

"Daddy told you to leave! I know it! But you can't keep him from me Uncle Kenny!" The boy wined followed by a muffled growl. That was totally not human…. A ghost. He was speaking to a ghost. A ghost that apparently had Dad's phone which probably meant that he had Dad as well.

"Listen, I don't have him." Dean explained. "Where's…. your dad?" Dean asked, picking his words carefully.

"I had to make him tell. Make him suffer," The boy rambled. "But he wouldn't tell me! But I know you have him Uncle Kenny, I just know it. And I want him back! I need Henry. I need my brother!" The boy's voice cracked and he started to sob.

_Suffer_? Oh god Dad, what kind of simple salt and burn is this? Dean needed to think, and think fast. So this boy thinks that he's this Uncle Kenny and that Dad is his father, other wise he wouldn't have Dad's phone. "Okay, um, nephew." The boys name still unknown. "I have him. You just have to tell me exactly where you are and I'll bring him to you."

"Really?!" The boys asked cheerfully.

"Yes. I promise." Dean said, trying not to sound as nervous as he really was.

Dean heard the little boy wine from the other line. "You also promised that you weren't going to let Dad take him away from me remember?!"

No. "Yes I did promise that. But this time I'm serious. What can I say to make you believe me?"

"Pinky swear?" The boy asked.

"How-"dean decided not to prod the boy any further. "Pinky promise."

"Okay. We're at the old house. Don't be late and make sure Henry is okay." The boy said simply and hung up, giving Dean no real leads to where this boy was keeping his father.

"Dean?" Dean hadn't noticed Sam waling up towards the car, dressed in fresh clothes, his duffle bag slung across his shoulder.

"Uh, that was…well I'm not really sure who that was." Dean admitted. "But Dad's in some real deep shit with this hunt and I think I just got reeled in as Uncle Kenny," Dean explained. Sam cocked his head in confusion but Dean just shook his head. "I'll explain on the way. Let's go." Dean said grabbing Sam's bag from his grasp and throwing it in the back.

"Okay," Sam replied numbly as he climbed in his rightly spot in the passenger's seat. Dean took one look around at the empty parking lot and pulled away from the motel, leaving the room unchecked out of by Randy Clemmons' fake ID left with the manager.

Once on the highway and full speed towards Oklahoma, Dean explained his conversation to Sam. He too was confused and also nervous. The brother's never fought a ghost alone, let alone one that held their father captive and had a delusion of who Dean and John actually were.

"So you don't even know what town Dad was even at?" Sam asked, leaning against the door, clearly still tired.

"Nope. But I do know how to search for a stolen credit card under the name of Kyle McFarland." Dean grinned as he pulled out his phone. In only a twenty minute conversation with the credit card company Dean had the exact town and motel their father was staying at. Dean said thanks, but he'll deal with it, to the company. He peered over to Sam who had since turned to look out the window. It was still dark and there wasn't really much to look at.

"Sam, you ok?" Dean asked. Remember something he reached into the mini-mart bag and pulled out the eye drops.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sam replied.

"Look here," Dean said. Sam turned to face his brother. Dean was taken back at Sam's eyes. They looked tired as hell and they redness was still fresh as blood. Sam winced from his brother's stare and blinked rapidly and looked away.

"Sorry," Dean apologized. "Here." He handed him the eye drops. "Have you seen your eyes?"

"Yeah. It's just from the dream," Sam replied as he took the drops. "Thanks," He said as put two drops in each eye.

"Your welcome. And you know that everything's going to be okay with dad right? It's just another hunt that Dad probably got too in over his head over and we're going to have to bail him out."

"Yeah, sure," Sam replied nonchalantly as he blinked rapidly, letting the drops run through his eyes.

Dean was unconvinced but didn't say anything further. You could always tell when Sam was truly worried and knew that making Sam talk about it only made it worse in the end.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you in a few hours to stop and get something to eat." Dean suggested.

"'Kay," Sam responded and slouched down to lean against the door. He rested his head on the bend of the window frame and fell asleep almost instantly.

Dean watched as Sam fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the window frame. Dean turned his attention to the road. He couldn't help but smile. He was going to save his father. For once Dean would be the hero, along with Sam of course, but still that thought amused Dean.

Dean Winchester was going to save the big and almightily John Winchester from an itty bitty ghost!

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so this wasn't the original plan for this chapter, but I needed to make more of a story, otherwise this story was going to turn out to be a two chapter thing! In hope you don't all hate me, but I do promise lots of limp Sam in chapter three and more after that! And…. Reviews are appreciated, adored, loved, ect. =) Thanks a lot for reading!  
Miss Dassy =P


	3. Henry and Toby

Usual Disclaimer: Own nothing, just playing =)

Author's Note: Thank you to reviewer Becci. I know there was a lot of mistakes last chapter, I reread it and was like Wow. Lol But thank you so much for telling me, that's also the kind of reviews I like to get because I know you're honest. I hope there is not so many in this one. =P And thanks to everyone else who reviewed so far! I love you more then you know! =)

* * *

Chapter Three

_**Henry and Toby**_

For once in Sam Winchester's life, he was glad to be surrounded by darkness: in his sleep, yes, but never more happy to see it. In his memory though still hid the shining bright light that, when awake, made his eyes burn and ache. He had kept that little secret from Dean. But now he found that the pain subsided when he slept. He was grateful when Dean had told him to get some rest. His head was pounding and even the light sun that was rising was making him squint and flinch from the pain it caused his eyes. But he couldn't tell Dean…he was nervous already about saving their father and his little headache would only make Dean's stress rise.

And Sam was peaceful…as long as he was asleep, he concluded. He awoke once on their journey to rescue their father and the sun had almost _killed _him! He immediately scrunched up in the seat and put his hands to cover his eyes. He had to bight his lip to hide his pain filled hiss. Luckily he was welcomed back to unconsciousness easily and the pain drifted away instantly. And Sam took used this sleep to his advantage. With his pain and worries gone, and attentively aware as in an empty dream, he had time to think.

His gnawing feeling for a home hadn't abated much, even through Dean's rant about the Impala being their home. It was true: the Impala being like a mobile housing unit but it didn't give Sam that spark of the homing feeling. But for Dean it was probably different: he spent all his time in the Impala that he could. I don't think there was a time since he got the thing that he decided to _walk _the short distant or ride with their dad for easier routes. No, for Dean his baby was the most important thing to him…that and girls of course. But Sam fit in that list somewhere didn't he? He should make at least top five from the way Dean hounded on him about his eyes. He thought to himself_: Top five, at least._

~D~S~

Dean's List of Importance: 1. Sammy 2. Family all together 3. The Impala 4. Chicks.

Dean was happy with his list. He'd been thinking of it on the whole ride. Of course Sammy came first….always had. And then John was second along with keeping the family together. That was what the priority was now. Going to save John's ass and keep his family strong. But Sam was definitely not pushed to the side on this one. His eyes…oh his eyes. They scared Dean. He noticed when Sam woke up, the way he flinched and instantly he knew Sam was in pain. He was going to ask about it but Sam fell back asleep. Luckily Sam's face seemed at ease while sleeping.

He figured his brother was probably in one of his normal dreams. In the lives of hunters, they don't have scary dreams like normal people do. Since they fight vampires, werewolves and everyday scary things they don't have much fear to dream about them so they tend to dream about normality things. Dean once had dreamt of his normal life if he wasn't a hunter. It was choppy and unclear but he noticed freaking out about not being able to pay the mortgage.

Reaching the motel, Dean was astonished that Sam had slept the whole way. At least he would be well rested, he thought to himself as he pulled up to the old building. He left Sam alone while he went and asked about John' room. Flashing his fake FBI badge to the nerdy man behind the counter, Dean asked for the room and key for _fugitive John Hennas. _The nervous man passed the key over quickly and Dean gave his best 'thank you, sucker' smile and headed back towards the Impala.

He returned to a fully awake Sam, but yet not fully aware. Sam stared out the front window as if seeing the biggest dog in the world and yet seeing nothing. Tapping on the passenger window, Sam jumped and caught his breath. Then shot his brother a glare, through his still beat red eyes as he climbed out of the car.

"What?" Sam asked simply though Dean could hear the crudeness behind it.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked as he turned to head to John's room.

Sam followed. He had woken up and it took him a while until he could learn to ignore the pain. The motel neon lights seemed to be purposely bright just for him. Once figuring out how to push pass the pain Sam waited for his brother to return. While sitting there he found the world around him shimmering in and out of focus. That was why he was staring blankly. He couldn't concentrate on one thing at a time and Dean had scared the shit out of him.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Sam finally explained as they reached the door.

"Tired? How can you be tired? You slept the entire way here?" Dean exclaimed dramatically as he opened the door and entered.

Sam shrugged but gave no more of a response as he followed his brother into the room.

The conversation was forgotten as the boys entered the obviously 'John Used' room as papers were taped to the wall everywhere, books scattered across the table, bed and floors and salt lined ever nook and cranny of the small area.

"Whoa," Dean whispered and Sam nodded greedily in response.

Dean went further into the room and immediately started to dig through the research. "Look for anything that mentions and address, name or momentum area." Dean ordered and Sam went straight to work.

"Dean look at this," Sam said as he pulled a newspaper page off the wall and turning to his brother.

Dean stood from his crouched place on the floor and walked over to his brother.

Sam read sections from the article. "Brothers Jonathan and Kenneth Richardson are accused of abuse of Jonathan's sons Henry, age 14 and Toby, age 8. The abuse was apparently noticed by a student teacher first seeing it with Henry and then investigated the younger brother. But once the boy's father and uncle were bring a noticed from child services and the police they ditched town. Pictures below, please contact if seen," Sam read. Dean and Sam looked down at the pictures. One showed a man in his late 40's, way after due stubble, deep hair and threatening dark eyes. Another showed a younger man, light blond hair, about mid 30's, hollow light blue eyes. Both looked to be license picture. The third picture was a free shot of what looked like a school event. Though kids were scattered around them it was pinpointed on two boys sitting on the blanket. The eldest one had dark brown to black hair that hung in his eyes, his thin and frail body looking pale, even through the colors of the black and white newspaper. The little boy next to him had pitch black hair that was roughly spiked up. His body though was thicker in appearance, was lacking nutrition and it made Dean wonder when teachers _couldn't_ notice the neglect.

"I'm guessing poor Toby never got to ditch with them," Sam sneered in sadness.

"Does it give an address?" Dean asked, pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Yeah, 233 West Oak Road." Sam said, tucking the paper under his arm and following his brother quickly to the car.

They barely pulled back onto the road when Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw his Dad's number and swallowed hard before answering.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Kenny," The voice sniped.

"Toby," Dean confirmed.

"Yeah. Are you almost here with Henry?" The boy asked. Though the boy sounded completely evil to Dean, he couldn't help but feel bad for him. Who knows what happened to him.

"Yeah Toby. We're almost there. How's your Dad?" Dean asked.

"He's learning a lesson." Toby snickered.

Dean sighed. "Listen Toby. I know what he…what we did to you was unforgivable but you have to let him go."

"No!" Toby screamed from the other end then sniffled. "If I don't have him then you'll have no reason to give me back Henry! You have to stop hurting us Uncle Kenny! Just leave us alone!" The boy cried.

_Dang, that kid's bright_. Dean though to himself.

"Okay I promise we'll leave you alone _and_ give you Henry if you let your Dad go first." Dean deled out.

"No. Henry first or you'll both pay!" Toby screamed and the line ended.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled as he slammed the phone shut.

"What the plan?" Sam questioned, sensing his brother's frustration.

"We save Dad's ass." Dean responded, pushing the gas pedal down to the floor.

"Well that's a great goal Dean but it won't help him if we get our ass's beat." Sam said as he rubbed his eyes.

Ignoring Sam's question, Dean stared at Sam as he rubbed his eyes. Once he pulled away he saw how the redness seemed to get thicker. "How are you feeling? And don't you dare lie to me." Dean demanded.

Sam flinched and slid closer towards the door. "Dean. I'm fine. A little tired, but that's it." Sam lied through his teeth. Even if something was wrong, it could wait until after they save their dad.

Dean wasn't quite sure if Sam was telling the truth and that made him nervous. Usually Dean could pick it up quickly if Sam was lying or not. His words had a hint of fault in them but also had determination in it so Dean was at a lost.

"Okay," Dean finally spoke. "Just tell me immediately if anything changes. And as soon as we get Dad, we're taking you to the doctors." Dean said.

Sam was about to deny it but shut his mouth. His eyes still ached and just then they started to burn, that's why he rubbed them. He could also feel water building in them, but he wasn't sure if it was another reaction or the pain was finally getting to him. He glanced out the window as watched the road wave in many directions and he blinked rapidly to get his mind straight. His vision evened out momentarily only to darken on him. Sam closed his eyes once again, letting the darkness settle his pain set mind. Opening them once against the road was once again normal and straight.

Dean pulled into the old and bumpy driveway. Pulling close up to the house, Dean could just sense horror. Though the house didn't look that old, it looked worn out and had the creepy feeling that every house with an evil entity gave Dean.

"Got a plan yet, hot shot?" Sam looked at his brother with that 'look'.

"You know it. Just stay behind me and shoot anything that's not human," Dean instructed as he climbed out of the car and headed for the trunk.

Sam nodded and stepped out also. He went to go to the trunk as well but his vision flickered and his balance left him as he slumped against the car door. Closing his eyes once again and pinching the bridge of his nose, Sam tried his hardest to get it together. He was not going to cause this hunt to be screwed up.

"Sam?" Suddenly Dean was in front of Sam, his hand supporting him by the shoulder.

Sam opened his eyes and look at Dean. At first he saw nothing, but then his vision blinked back and Dean's worried face stood before him.

"I'm okay." Sam assured with his best smile.

Dean looked at him oddly, but then shoved a gun in his hands. "Let's go." Dean said and headed towards the house.

Nodding, Sam followed in behind Dean as they entered the house. At first glance, you would think it was an ordinary abandoned house. But looking further you could smell sour smell and the air was chilled. The main entry way was large and had a grand stair case with a tall balcony.

"Dad?" Dean whispered. Nothing. Dean pointed up the stairs and bother brothers made there way up the dust seeking stairs. Looking around, Dean saw a trail of disturbed dust. _Bright kid? Yeah right? _Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Following the trail to the right they were led directly to the back bedroom. Sensing no ghost near, Dean opened the door.

There, all bloody, beaten, bruised, cut and everything else sat John Winchester. He was bound and gagged to a wooden chair and sat hunched over in the seat.

"Dad." Dean gasped, immediately dropping his gun and running to his father's side.

"Dad?" Dean repeated and shook his father's shoulders slightly as he removed the blindfold and gag.

John stirred awake and found himself looking into the eyes of his eldest son. "Dean?" John stirred.

"Yeah Dad. Don't worry. We're going to get you out of here." Dean assured and started to untie the tight ropes. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." John responded.

John took a well needed breathe and leaned back against the chair. He knew Dean would find him, especially when he saw Toby leek a lot of information out to him over to phone. More then one John had tried to convince his new ghost friend that he was indeed not the father that had once abused him. And more then once he had tried to escape. But that had only made the ghost angrier and caused more 'lessons'. John had dealt with many kinds of torture and though this was nothing compared to a lot, it was still horrendous. The beating, the cuts, the abrasions. Everything was almost continuous, only stopping when the sun came up. During that time John had tired escaping and tried to contact Dean. But all attempts had gone unfulfilled and left him to be more tortured.

Sam watched from the door. Or more like he watched flickers of what was happening. His vision kept seeping in and out and he knew he had to tell Dean. But not now, he kept telling himself. Sam was strong so he could at least make it back to the car, right?

A sudden chill raced through the room and Sam caught his breath.

"Henry!" The little boy's voiced called happily from no where. Suddenly Sam felt cold arms wrap them selves around his thin body and pull him back down the hallway. Instantly he dropped the gun from the pressure around his arms and yelled out "Dean!"

Just as Dean finished untying his father, he turned to his brother's cry and watched in horror as his brother was being dragged down the hall by a pale force. Sam's face looked scared as hell and his feet pressed hard against the wood in efforts to stop his travel.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, grabbing his brother's dropped gun and racing down the hallway.

Toby dropped his grip on Sam and Sam dropped to the floor with a loud thump.

Dean raised his gun and fired, watching the young boy scream and disappear. Dean raced to Sam's side as he pulled himself to a sitting position.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He said as he looked around frantically. Dean sensed something else was the matter but let it pass as he felt his father's presence.

"Boys, lets get out of here now," John mumbled and both boys turned to see John limping his way down the hall with Dean's gun in his grip.

"Yes sir," Sam and Dean said in unison as Dean helped Sam to his feet.

Unlucky for them Toby returned directly pulling Dean away from Sam and throwing him to a wall. Dean's upper body collided with a window and a deep gash was left on his left forearm. He fell down on his hands and knees and it took him a moment to get his thought back.

"Stay away from him!" Toby yelled. Sam stayed, half up and half sitting on the floor, staring at the frustrated little boy. His body looked similar to the way it did in the picture. Though his skin was ghost-pale and the cuts seemed deeper and the bruises fresher.

John raised his gun to fire but Toby flew him backwards. John flew back wards down the stairs, landing on the first landing and crashed against the railing and going unconscious.

With no weapons and his vision continuing to flicker Sam looked up to Toby in fear.

But Toby turned and his expression was different. It was sincere and kind. Almost like the looks Dean gives him sometimes.

"Don't worry Henry. Soon we'll be together." Toby reached forward with a thin hand, aiming for Sam's forehead. Sam slid away but knew soon Toby would over power him. Sam closed his eyes.

Dean got back to his feet, aimed at the ghost that was reaching for his brother, and fired.

As the ghost disappeared, Sam's body took flight. Dean watched as Sam's head flew back and practically did a black flip over the high railing. Dean dove to the edge.

Sam reached out and grasped the bottom of a railing pool with all his might. Sam hung desperately on the edge of a high drop. One that could do serious and permanent damage. "Dean!" Sam cried out.

"Sam?" Dean lent over the railing. He reached out and Sam moved his grip to his brother hand.

Dean was half falling over himself as he pulled with only one hand his brother, but Sam wasn't making any progress. Dean was only keeping him from falling, not pulling him up!

Dean looked over and saw his Dad still unconscious on the landing_. Great, Mr. Almighty is knocked out cold. _Dean snapped. He needed help and it wouldn't be long until either Sam or Dean would get exhausted or Toby would return.

"Dean?" Sam looked up to his brother and squinted. His brother was surrounded by the bright light.

"It's okay Sammy. I've got you." Dean assured but his own faith was falling through the cracks.

Both Dean and Sam watched as the large gash on Dean's arm seep fresh blood and slowly seeped down his arm. Sam looked up to Dean desperately but there was nothing Dean could do. The blood eased its way down and soon found its way into his and his brother's fingers and instantly Dean lost his grip on his little brother.

Sam gasped as he felt his fingers slip through Deans. Sam clawed at the air desperately, searching for something to save him. But there was nothing as Sam continued to fall. He saw Dean watch in shock, his mouth wide open, his eyes pleading. But then Dean flickered and when Sam hit the ground his vision, along with consciousness, disappeared.

* * *

Author's Note: I am super sorry for the late update. I actually wrote this chapter over three times but I kept deleting it because I was unhappy with it. But I decided to just sit down and write it! That last part was my original idea for the story and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Reviews are still appreciated, adored, loved, ect. =) Thanks a lot!  
Miss Dassy =P


	4. Blind Dedication

Usual Disclaimer: Own nothing, just playing =)

Author's Note: I love all the support and apprecaite it greatly! =) Thanks for reading and Reviewing! =)

* * *

Chapter Four  
_**Blind Dedication**_

The world had stopped at that exact moment for Dean Winchester. As he leant over the railing, where he lost his grip on his baby brother, the world stopped. Dean looked down at his brother, who lay motionless on the hard floor. Dean's first instinct was to jump over the railing himself to get to Sam. But Dean shot that out but instead of his mind forcing him down the stairs to see if Sam was okay…if Sam was _alive,_ Dean was frozen; his bloody fingers hanging limply over the cracking wood.

Dean could hear his heart beat getting faster and rapid and sweat seamed to be rolling down his face in slow motion, reminding Dean of what he failed to do; to protect Sammy.

"Dean?!" Dean's head shot up, but his body and position remained.

John leaned forward and placed his hands on his cheeks. His head hurt like hell and his body ached. But the quietness in the area was way too heretical. John kept his eyes closed as he yelled for his sons once again. "Dean? Sam?!" John got to his feet and immediately looked up, finding his eldest son leant over the railing and gawking down at the floor.

"Dean? What….?" John followed his son's eyes and found Sam lying limp on the floor.

"Sam!" John gasped and quickly dove to his son's side.

Sam's body was completely still. His left leg was awkwardly position outward and the bone poked out his sleeve near his right arm that was pinned to his hip whilst his body was turned slightly to his right.

"Sam….?" John cupped his son's face and was stunned by the coldness to his teenager's skin. John repositioned himself to try and regain control and think. His hand met something sticky and he pulled his hand back and saw blood; his son's blood, making a pool around Sam's head. That was like a kick to the gut and John sprung into action. First feeling along Sam's neck for a pulse and was thankful for a faint, but steady beat. Next he put his finger under his son's nose and felt his son's breath blow against it.

John began to quickly asses his son's injuries but he knew he had to get them out of here. Toby was probably still at large and for now they needed out.

"Dean?!" John yelled and looked up at his eldest son who was still frozen in place. John yelled again but with that voice that his son would never ignore. "Dean!!"

Dean blinked rapidly at the sound of his father's voice. Dean pulled his hands to his chest and took a small step away from the balcony, but not far away to loose sight of his brother and father.

"Dad…I….he…" Dean stuttered at tears began to blur his vision. He couldn't believe what just happened and though the world seamed to unfreeze, Dean's mind and thoughts we're still at lost.

"Dean! You're brother is fine. Just hurry and get down here before Toby shows up again!" John demanded with lies mixed in. In truth, he had no idea if Sam was fine or not.

Dean took a tentative step forward and glanced down at his brother once again and winced as he saw the paleness to his brother's face and gulped at the sight of the blood surrounding his head.

John began to prod at Sam, making sure his son's spine wasn't bothered. A head injury was something he could deal with and get Sam and Dean out of here… but the spine would be difficult.

Noticing the long gape from when he told Dean his order, he looked up again and saw Dean once again frozen. John glared at his son. He wasn't exactly sure what happened but he knew Sam was hurt and Dean wasn't obeying orders. John opened his mouth, to once again, demand his son's help but gaped when he saw Toby appear behind Dean.

"De-!" John was cut off in his warning when an angry little flickering boy plummeted into Dean. Dean attempted to stop himself against the railing, but the boy's force was too much and the aging wood snapped. The boy clung to Dean until Toby knew his 'Uncle' was over and flickered off. John watched in horror as he watched his son fall helplessly. John could slightly feel the fear Dean induced, watching someone they loved fall to danger and no time or punch to do anything.

Dean held out his hands in front of him, trying to soften to blow but that made it so much worse. Though Dean's hands crashed against the floor first, that caused his body to recoil slightly and then his body bent awkwardly. Dean's head hit first and he blacked out but John, though couldn't see his son land, fore he landed behind him, he sure could heard the deafening snap of what sounded like his son's spinal cord.

~D~S~

Toby couldn't help but smile when he saw Uncle Kenny hit the ground. He deserved it, he thought to himself. He_ pushed _Henry! And though Uncle Kenny deserves so much more for all the years he's beaten him and his brother, Toby wouldn't be upset if his revengeful push killed his Uncle. That would give him more time to deal with his father. Uncle Kenny abused them alright, physically. But Dad hurt them 10 times worse physically, plus mentally. Blaming Toby for his mother's death when Toby was just only 6 months old. At first, neither his father nor Uncle ever touched Henry. But then Henry started to defend Toby and soon the beatings became a regular thing, for both boys. It lasted for years and the boys were taught to cover the bruises, the cuts, the burns. They were raised to lie and always defend their father when anyone asked questioned, which was rare because Kenneth and Jonathan where born and raised respectably in the small town and both were high in the community as firemen and respectable in everyone's eyes. Even after the death of Jonathan's wife, he became depressed like everyone suspected but went completely back to normal and no one ever suspected the abuse that Henry and Toby faced.

When Henry's teacher started to ask questions, Toby did the best he could to cover but Henry had told him that they would be safe. Henry trusted the young teacher but even she didn't know what would happen if the boys were returned to the two brother's custody. The father and Uncle both showed up and took the boys from the school, saying that they were aloud to take them because they were theirs. No police or help was given as the two firemen took the two scared little kids. The state didn't investigate, only planned a little hearing to see if it could just be passed over as a misunderstanding. The only persons who believed Jonathan and Kenneth were guilty was the young and unknown teacher.

That night Henry received a beating of a life time from their father. Toby hid in the corner like his older brother told him too. Toby couldn't do anything but trust what his brother told him. Henry always protected Toby and they had a very strong relationship. But once the father was done with Henry, he turned to Toby. But instead of stopping once the boy passed out, he continued to hit. Henry watched helplessly, curled up in his pain inflicted ball.

Next Kenny and Jonathan left state, taking Henry with them forcefully and leaving Toby for dead.

Toby awoke with a new strength. He found his family gone and at first he was frightened. But Toby soon found the things he could do. He could teleport, and walk through walls. He knew that the praying his brother always told him to do work and God had given him a way to protect himself. He was upset on the lateness of the gift but pleased with it that same. That was when he started planning his revenge for his father and uncle and was determined to get his brother back from those monsters. Not much time seemed to pass when the aura and familiarly of his father drove directly in front of him. Using his new found power, and captured him. Now his plan was unraveling but Toby's smile faded as he saw the damage done to his older brother.

Uncle Kenny lay unconscious and he saw his Dad turn around to look him over. _Of course he'd be more worried about his brother, not his son. _Toby grimaced. Now all he had to do was get his Dad away from his brother so he could help him.

Toby stepped out of the shadows, only one foot away from his brother Henry.

Jonathan turned and faced the boy, placing a protective arm over Henry. That move made Toby step back. Was his father trying to_ protect_ Henry from _him_? No! It was impossible. His father hated both his sons and Toby wasn't going to hurt Henry. He was only going to get his revenge, again on his father for what he did.

Toby stepped forward again, his confidence radiating. "Dad, leave him alone!" Toby yelled.

His father gulped and Toby noticed tears rolling down his eyes and he looked fearful of Toby. His plan was working.

"Toby, you have to listen to me! I am not you're father. These are my boys and they need help!" John cried, motioning to the unconscious boys on the ground.

"Your lies may fool the town. But not me. Not anymore." Toby stated and flung his father against the wall and watched him fall unconscious. Toby rushed to his brother's side, lifting his brother's bloody head to his lap.

Toby put his mouth to Henry's ear. "Don't worry big brother. I'll take care of you." He whispered and for once, Toby could almost understand his father's and uncle's enjoyment of hurting someone. But not him and his brother….no longer. Now, it was time for revenge.

~D~S~

Now John was scared. Not only was he unaware of Dean's true condition, heck he didn't even have time to see if he really was alive. But not he was tied up, once again in the wooden chair. It seemed like this rope was unbreakable. Toby had since left to receive 'Uncle Kenny'. John only hoped that Dean was okay.

The door opened once again and the little boy pulled with all his might, pulling Dean in by his arms. It surprised John on the strength the boy had. Most of which he knew came from him being a ghost, plus the time he had to plan. The boy's death was nearly eight years ago.

Toby used more of his powers then strength to heave Dean up on the chair and bound him just as well as John was.

Toby turned to John. "Okay. I'm going to bring Henry up here and soon he can help me. Oh, he'll make you two pay." Toby smiled and raced back out into the room.

John's lip curled. He turned and looked to Dean. Looking carefully, he saw Dean's chest moving and John sighed in relief. Not that he still didn't except Dean to have damage to his spine, his neck was okay and his boy was alive. But now he worried about Sam. His baby boy was loosing a lot of blood and the gash on his head had looked horrible and John couldn't even get the best look at it. Plus Toby had no idea how bad he was going to hurt Sam more by moving him up here with them. He only hoped his boys were as strong as he taught them to be.

Toby entered once again. Pulling Sam closer to Toby's chest and whispering words in Sam's ear. Toby carefully put Sam's upper body back to the ground and Toby jumped over him to face John. John winced as he saw the blood dripping from Toby's thin clothes; _his _boy's blood. Toby barely ever flickered which meant that he was strong and prepared. That made this a whole lot harder, giving John more of a real little boy to deal with then a Casper with anger issues. That's what Dean has always called vengeful child spirits.

"So Dad? Should we pick up where we left off?" Toby questioned as he walked over to wards a black bag in to corner where he hid all his 'tools'.

"Toby, listen to me. You need to let them go. Sa- Henry and Kenny." John pleaded then continued. "Henry doesn't look too good. You should get him to a hospital." John tried to reason with it. He knew Toby cared for his brother, who he pictured Sam as and he understood brother's relationships, seeing Dean and Sam's connection often.

Toby only shrugged. "No, he'll be fine. Once he wakes up and sees what I'm doing to you he'll jump up and help me."

Toby pulled out a long knife; one that John had many experiences with over the past few nights.

"Please," John begged as the knife came closer. His boys were hurt and needed him and begging seemed to be the only thing he had to strength left to do.

Toby shook his head as the knife came into contact with John' left forearm, over an already injured cut. A soft moan made Toby pull the knife back.

John turned and saw Dean stir in his seat.

"Dean? You okay son?" John asked quickly, ignoring Toby who watched both older Winchesters cautiously.

"Dad?" Dean flinched as he opened his eyes. The lights weren't bright but they hurt his eyes like a bitch. Finally getting his eyes opened he was faced with terrifying pale blue eyes of Toby Richardson. Memories all came flooding back: John getting caught, Toby and Henry's story, Sam's eyes, then Sam falling, then him falling. Dean looked around Toby's evil glare and found his little brother unconscious, a new small pool of blood still pouring for his brother's head. He looked over to his father who stared back with forgiveness in his eyes.

"Hey Uncle Henry." Dean's attention was moved back to Toby.

"Hey Toby." Dean tried to smile sarcastically but his head hurt like hell. "Sorry, kid. But I ain't no Uncle." Dean was about to rant more but found a sudden lunge in Toby's right hand and a horrible pain shot up in his shoulder.

Toby smiled as he dug the knife into his Dean's shoulder, twisting and pushing all in one. Though his father and Uncle never used anything but their belts and fists on them, he knew his way.

John caught his breath as Toby dug the knife into his son's shoulder.

Toby pulled the knife out and wiped it on his shirt, letting both Sam's and Dean's blood mix together.

"Augh! You little brat!" Dean yelled, as he moved in his seat and found himself tightly bound and his body ached, along with the new pain in his shoulder.

"You deserved it. You hurt us for too long Uncle Kenny. And now this," Toby pointed to Sam. "Look at what you did. I'm kind of happy that your fall didn't kill you. This is much more fun," Toby smiled and then slammed the knife down on Dean's thigh.

Dean screamed from the movement and instinct but found no pain. Dean looked down and saw blood seeped around the knife that was held firmly by Toby dug into Dean's thigh deeply.

"What…?" Toby gasped, pulling the knife out.

Dean gasped, again on instinct but felt nothing. Dean turned to his father with tears in his eyes again. "Dad….?"

John clenched his jaw. "Your spine." That was John's only explanation.

"You mean I'm paralyzed?!" Dean screamed suddenly then turned to look back at Toby.

"Well that's no fun," Toby pouted. "A lot of my punishments were with the lower part of you're body Uncle Kenny. Like all those nights you used to hurt me down there." Toby cocked his head. "I'll just have to think of more lessons to teach you. Now the sun's almost up." Toby said as he looked out the window.

_Had that much time really have passed? _Dean could feel his mind rattling.

"Okay, now you two behave." Toby said as he put duct tape over John's and Dean's mouths. "That's what you always said to us remember? And even if we did we still got beat," Toby explained with fire in his eyes.

Toby turned and started to drag Sam out of the door.

Dean cried through his tape for his brother but it was muffled by the tape and then the door slammed shut, completely cutting off the older Winchesters from the youngest.

~D~S~

Sam opened his eyes slowly. He could hear a gently voice calling a name, but it wasn't his own.

"…_en…"_

"_H……"_

"…_..ry"_

"Henry." This time the voice was clear,

Sam's eyes shot around the room but it was completely black. "Light…" Sam mumbled. He didn't know who was calling for Henry, or even who Henry was but he needed to be able to see what's happening.

"Okay, I'll turn on the big light." A little boy whispered.

Sam could hear little feet running across wooden flooring then a light switch. But Sam was still in darkness.

Sam instantly sat up, but little hands pushed down on his shoulder.

"No, Henry it's okay. Just calm down and relax. Don't move." The boy instructed and Sam immediately lay back down for two reasons. One, he remembered the angry ghost and how powerful he was and two, his head screamed in pain and his body ached with so much pain, Sam was surprised he wasn't crying his eyes out right now.

Sam lay back down, but his body was stiff. The most pain his felt was in his right wrist but he couldn't tell the source of it and if he tried to move it the pain jolted him with unbearable pain. It was the same thing with his left leg and his head. _Unimaginable pain._

"Henry? What's the matter with your eyes?" Toby questioned.

Sam gulped. "I don't know. What's wrong with them?!" Sam felt his body shake.

"They're all red, like before. But now the middle part is white and you can't even see your brown iris" Toby explained.

Sam gasped. "Toby, are you sure you have the lights on?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, can't you see? I used my powers to make all the lights work again. I was afraid of the dark once Daddy took you away."

"I can't see it, no. Um, Toby. I think you should get Dad." Sam covered himself, trying to play along with Toby but also get him out of here. His vision was gone….everything was black, gone. Sam was defenseless, helpless, and vulnerable. Sam was blind.

* * *

Author's Note #2: Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had a good time writing it, mainly because I always love writing but this was extra interesting. I had a hard time writing about the abuse stuff. I have to no experience with it but it still makes me sick. But I needed a story for the boys. And originally this story wasn't going to be a blind fic, but thanks to MysteryMadchen for the idea and support! Like I said before, I write as I go but now this story has a place to go! =) Reviews are still appreciated, adored, loved, ect. =) Thanks a lot!  
Miss Dassy =P


	5. Brother Broken

Usual Disclaimer: Own nothing, just playing =)

I am ETREMELY SORRY! This chapter is really short but hopefully ejoyable? :)

* * *

Chapter Five  
_**Brother Broken**_

Toby Richardson sat hunched over his brother while he slept. He wasn't sure had caused his older brother to pass out. Only a few moments ago he was telling Toby to get their father. That had upset Toby. He couldn't understand why his brother would want their father, especially now that Henry's eyes were useless. Toby was infuriated, wanting to go pull his fathers…no…_ Jonathan's_ eyes out of his head. But he knew he had to wait for his brother to awaken so he can enjoy the torture also.

Toby's little body was shaking with anticipation. He wanted Jonathan and his brother to suffer. Especially seeing Henry lying there now. He looked so young and thin. And his eyes had scared Toby. Know he knew that something John or Kenneth did had caused his brother to become blind. He almost couldn't believe it as his brother frantically looked around the room seeing nothing but darkness. It surely scared him but it also made him anxious. He only hoped that his brother would be up to helping him in his torture of their once called family members.

Toby crawled up on the bed next to his brother. He cuddled close to him, ignoring the moan that escaped his unconscious lips. Toby didn't even notice how Henry's skin turned cold and the boy flinched away from him. He was safe and away from _them_, and that is all that Toby cares about.

~D~S~

"Dad…?" Dean whispered, his chin resting on his chest.

"Yeah Dean?" John replied, still trying to cut his bonds off the chipped wood on the back of the chair but was getting no results.

"I don' _feeeeel goooood_." Dean slurred, his eyes starting to close.

John squirmed in his chair trying to get a better look at his son. "Dean! No! You listen to me. You stay awake and stay strong! We're going to get out of this!" John yelled, ending up having to catch his breath at the end.

"Bu- Dad," Dean's eyes began to close.

"Sammy needs you!" John yelled and Dean's eyes instantly shot back open. John continued, "Sammy's hurt and if you give up now there will be no hope for any of us. You need to relax until I get us out of here. Just stay awake." John lowered his tone and was soon panting, continuing to rub the ropes to the wood.

Dean slowly raised his head and looked around the darkened room. His head was throbbing along with his shoulder where that SOB stabbed him. He turned his eyes down to the second stab wound, the one that he couldn't feel. Blood was drying the whole way down his leg but luckily the wound had stopped seeping new blood. Dean could feel the blood loss draining him though, his body felt like it weighed a ton and he could feel his heart beating something fierce and his body throbbed along with his slow heart beat as it worked hard to get as much blood as possible to wear it's needed.

"God Damn it!" John cursed as he realized that his useless rubbing wasn't working.

Dean peered over to his father. "Wha' w-e goin do?" Dean mumbled, his vision of his father going in and out.

John looked over at his son but didn't respond. His boys were hurt and he couldn't help them. Dean was sweating and loosing blood and Sam was god knows how. He hated being so helpless, especially with his boys.

The sun hit noon and the room was extremely bright, causing John's head to hurt. The room was consumed in the silence. The son having no more strength for questions and the father having no answers.

~D~S~

The light was surrounding him once again. But he did not struggle or fight against it. The light caused no pain to his eyes, only a numb throbbing that actually relieved him. He remembered the pain he was once in, but he couldn't pin point the memory. The bigger question was what exactly was happening. He knew he had to awaken soon and escape a mess… but he could not remember the situation that he wanted to fight so hard to escape.

Sam's last memory was falling asleep in the car next to his brother, trying to hide his irritated eyes. Then he remembered awaking in darkness and then falling unconscious into this bright light once again. He had a tingling feeling creeping up his spine that his family needed him, but his body was becoming unresponsive. The light was annoying, yet soothing. It was also blinding and yet he stares straight through it, wanting to find the end of the tunnel.

His mind felt trapped but his body felt comfortable and relaxed. He tried demanding his body do cooperate but its only response was a cold chill and then the throbbing numbness would ease his mind again. Sam felt the energy he was using threatening to stop in the mists of finding the end of the tunnel.

He didn't know what to do. All he wanted was his brother.

-

Toby, curled around Henry's arm, looked up at his brother's lax face and saw a tear roll down his cheek. Toby sat up and brushed away the tear. Toby's anger flared. The one rule Henry always told him was that Richardson's' do not cry. Through every beating and 'lesson' Henry remained tranquil while every time Toby had cried. He always thought he had failed his brother. But Henry only assured them that it's not his fault but not even the worst pain could make Henry cry. And seeing his brother's hard shell break right then and there had lit Toby's gasoline with pure fire. "This ends now." Toby jumped off the bed and ran out of the room charging towards the room that held the men that broke his older brother.

~D~S~

The door burst open, cracking off the wall putting a hole right through the splintering wood. A fiery looking Toby stormed in, his little flickering fists tight and his eyes flaming with fury. John straightened up in his seat, looking over the infuriated ghost.

Dean's eyes grazed over the alarming presence but then closed leisurely, despite his efforts to stay awake.

"How'd you do it!?" The boy yelled, starting to pace in the now dark room, the moon now hovering outside.

"Do what?" John asked in a pant, moving faster with the ropes that held him from getting help for his boys.

"Make him cry!" He stormed, looking like tears of his own were threatening to fall.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" John retiled.

"It was his eyes wasn't it? You hurt his eyes and made him not see! How could you do that to him!?" The boy ranted, his own words adding gas to the fire.

"What do you mean he can't see?!" John's working arms instantly stopped as he stared at the boy astonishingly.

"I had every light on and he said he couldn't see me! Isn't just beating on us bad enough but let him not see me! How could you?" The boy broke down and cuddled his arms to his chest as tears fell from his eyes heading to the floor but flickering away before they landed.

"No," John shook his head. "I didn't do it. But Sam is hurt and I _need_ to see him so I can help him."

The boy looked up to John. "Why do you deserve to _see_ him when he'll never be able to see anything again?"

"Please," John was begging now, hoping the words of this boy weren't true. His boy was _fine_, his eyes were _fine. _

The boy blinked away the remaining tears and then looked up at John curiously. "Why did you call Henry _Sam_?" He asked.

John gulped. "Because that boy in there is not your brother. I am not your father and he," John nodded to Dean, "is not your uncle."

The boy shook his head and took a few steps back. "No. No!" You're lying! You just want me to untie you so you can beat me again! But that will never happen!" The boy took two steps forward, picking up the knife. "Because you don't deserve to breath anymore. You die, right now!" The boy threatened, pulling his arm and the knife back aiming for John's heart.

Just as the boy began to lunge towards Jon, the ropes finally gave loose and John hit the knife out of the boy's hand.

Toby's eyes widened and then flung his hand and sent John flying across the room.

John crashed against the wall and fell on the floor with a grunt.

Toby walked over to John who was moaning on the ground in a daze.

John looked up to Toby with pleading eyes.

"I'm done with you, Jonathan." Toby whispered raising his foot and kicking John in the head sending him into darkness.

~D~S~

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" The girl asked, clutching her boyfriend's hand with all her might.

"Yes, Alicia. Don't worry so much, babe." The young man turned to face his girlfriend and look her in the eyes.

They stood just inside the door of the rickety old house.

The young man continued. "You're the one that knows everything there is to know about this old house. How those boys just disappeared and everything."

"Yeah, and….?" She pestered.

"You're the one doing the report on the story. And no one ever had the guts to actually come here. Don't you want to make your own history?"

"What kind of History, Drew? With our _deaths_?" Alicia exaggerated as she pulled on Drew's arm as he tried to move further into the house.

"Please, can we just go? I don't like this place." Alicia exclaimed as she peered through the moonlit house. No noise could be heard. Not even crickets through the broken windows nor and wind. The house seemed empty.

"Babe, come on. Nothings going to happen. You researched this house's story for years and nothing you ever found said this place was _actually_ haunted." Drew assured walking closer to the stair case.

"Exactly so then why do you have to prove it to yourself to come here is nothing is going to happen?" She questioned annoyingly as she followed reluctantly behind.

"Because it's fun. And this mystery, of these kids. Don't you want to try and figure it out? You've said it yourself that if police today ever looked into this again then they would find something."

"Yes because the police force eight years ago in this town didn't care and were lazy." She explained. "But the sheriff always ignored me what I brought it up to him. It's like they're scared of this place's history too."

"Exactly." Drew grinned, looking at Alicia while walking further. "So what do you say Thelma? Let's solve our selves a mys-" Drew cut himself off as he tripped over something and fell on his face.

Alicia brought her hands to her mouth trying not to laugh. She got over her spam and knelt down next to her scrambling beau. "Are you okay?" Her voice broke out in a giggle.

"Yeah," Drew mumbled. He was lying just under the balcony on a gathering of broken wood pieces. As he tried to get to his feet his hand went into something wet and sticky. "What the…?" He raised his hands and looked down to his now bloody palm.

Alicia grabbed his writ and put it in better light under a ray of moonlight. Her breath caught. "Did you hurt yourself?" She gasped, gently pulling him to his feet.

"No," He replied once he found his balance.

Alicia stepped around Drew to get a better look. Wood, which she found came from the broken balcony above, huddled on the floor; splintered and bloody. Alicia put her fist to her mouth to muffle her fearful scream. She then looked down and found that they both were standing in a large pool of blood.

Alicia screamed and stepped back away from the puddle.

"Oh my God!" Drew backed away. "We have to get the police!" He yelled.

"No! We have to help them!" Alicia cried out, turning to run to the stair case but Drew grabbed her wrist.

"No, Alicia! We have to get out of here. Whoever or whatever's blood that is has got to be dead. There's too much blood." He shook his head as he looked down at the mess.

Alicia was about to protest when there was a loud thump from upstairs.

Both teenagers listened again but found no more noise. Drew released her wrist to turn to the noise. As soon as the grip was gone on her writ she took off for the stairs. She ignored her boyfriend's protests as she made it to the next floor. She listened closely and swore she heard groaning but it was cut off as Drew ran up behind her.

"Alicia! What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Shh!" She snapped as she headed towards the room at the end of the hall.

"Let's get out of here now!" Drew's voice hitched as he started to sweat.

Alicia turned to Drew. "You're the one looking for fun right?" She snapped as she turned back towards the door.

Drew sighed as he followed his girl.

Alicia reached the door and put her ear to the door. She could hear nothing on the other side. She pulled away just as she felt a bone chilling breeze fly through her thin body.

Instantly the chill was gone and she ignored that odd feeling as she opened the door. The sight made her blood boil. Two chairs were basically the only furniture in the room. One held a young man, unconscious, bloody and bruised. Behind the young man lay an older male unconscious on the ground. She was frozen. Bile threatened to rise in her throat but she couldn't make her body move. That is until a horrid voice asked from behind them.

"Who are you?"

That made Alicia turn but her view was blocked as Drew moved to stand directly in front of her. She peeked over his shoulder to see a young boy, bruised and cut and bloody too.

"Uh, um, my name is Drew." Drew stuttered, fearful.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked, cocking his head. And Alicia could swear he flickered.

Drew ignored that question. "Are you okay little boy? We need to call the police and get these people to a hospital." He explained smoothly.

"No!" The boy screamed; his body definitely flickered this time.

Without warning Drew's body took flight. Alicia cried out as she saw Drew's body land against a wall. Where there once held a picture frame of the broken family, was a rusty nail that crushed into the back of Drew's head piercing his brain and killing him instantly.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, not my best chapter but at least there is a chapter! The wedding is over (it was amazing) and my stress is all gone! Now I can be my joyful self and write this disturbing story! I grossed myself out on this last part! =) I'm am gradually improving my writing and I'll admit, this IS NOT THE BEST I CAN WRITE! So starting now I'm going to take my time w/ this story and give you amazing chapters! But I'd still like to hear your thoughts of the story! Thanks! Reviews are still greatly loved! =)

Miss Dassy


	6. Nothing

Disclaimer: Don't own, just playing. =)

* * *

Chapter Six

_**Nothing**_

Alicia dropped to her knees and gripped at the floor. "Oh God," She started to cry as Drew's lifeless head slid forward off the nail and his body slumped to the ground. "Drew!" She screamed.

"What are you doing here!?" Her attention was turned back to the little boy as he repeated the question.

"What…? How…? Why…?"Alicia's eyes kept flickering from Drew to the young boy.

"I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He screamed and his little body shook and then flickered.

Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs. The boy…. He just flickered… how was this possible? Immediately Alicia scrambled backwards into the room with the men, slamming the door with her heel.

She slid until she bumped into on of the chair. Screaming again, but more from surprised, she looked to see a pair of droopy and watery green eyes level to hers.

"Help us." The older of the two men, the one on the ground begged her.

Alicia gulped as she got to her feet, her knees shaking. Tears blurred her vision and sobs racked her body.

The younger man in the chair to the left was unconscious and completely covered in blood, the older one similar but staring up at her.

"Please," He grunted as he made his way to his knees and slid to the other chair, his head throbbing. "He's my son."

The man began unbinding his arms, instructing Alicia to start with his feet.

On the outside she was collective and getting theses people to safety but inside she was boiling with emotions and it was leaving her feel scared and lonely.

"Dean?" The man called softly, untying the limp wrist. The young man didn't respond so the man turned to Alicia. "What's your name?" The man asked roughly.

"Alicia." Her voice hitched and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Where's Toby?" He asked her.

"Who?" She questioned.

"The damn ghost!" The man snapped but then closed his eyes and shook his head and then smiled slightly to her. "Sorry. The little boy that killed your friend. Where'd he go?"

"Uh, I don't know. I just crawled in here." She explained her eyes hazy and emotionless.

"Okay he must be with Sam." He said mostly to himself then to her once all the binds were off of the young man. "Alicia, I'm John by the way. Now you stay here with him, do not touch him. I'll be right back."

John took off to the door, grabbing his son's fallen gun. He left Alicia in her robot-like movements and exited out into the hallway.

He needs to find Sam and get his boys help now and moving Dean was not an option. They had to call the police, but first he needed to get to Sam.

Stepping over the girl's friend carefully, John made his way further down the hall. "Sam?" He whispered, tightening his grip on the gun when he heard a soft thud.

John turned to the door where he heard the noise coming from. Slowly he opened the door.

Sam lay unconscious on the floor, Toby grasping his limp arms pulling him up onto his lap and crying. "Come on Henry! We have to get out of here! You can't leave me!" He bawled.

John raised his gun but ran over to his son.

Toby looked up to John and John prepared himself to pull the trigger but Toby showed no signs of hurting him, _yet at least, he thought to himself._

"You can hurt me all you want!" Toby cried. "But please save him!"

"Okay Toby, I will but you have to leave for a little while so I can get him the help he needs. People, good people, will be coming here to help him. They can only help him if your not here. Understand that please, but he will be fine once he gets help." John rants, begging for a good response from the frantic boy.

"Pinky swear Daddy?" He whispered, bringing up his bloody and crooked pinky.

John clenched his teach but then put his pinky to the young boys. "Pinky promise." And he squeezed tightly.

And Toby disappeared, leaving John alone with his youngest son.

"Sam," John gasped, pulling his son close to him. He checked his breathing and pulse, finding them bother extremely weak. "Okay son, I'm getting you and Dean out of here." John said, pulling Sam to his chest and standing. His head swam and his vision wavered but he found his center and made his way back to the hallway.

He ran into the room with Dean still unconscious and Alicia pacing the room.

"Oh god," She gasped. "I can't do this!" She cried and ran for the door.

Using all his strength John reached out and grabbed Alicia's wrist. "I need to you get to the road and find the nearest place with a telephone. A house, office, anything. Just call 911. Please, can you do that?!" John's voice raised as Alicia's eyes wondered everywhere.

Alicia then looked John straight in the eyes and chills raced through her body. She nodded and took off again towards the door.

John checked Sam's pulse and breathing again finding it the same. He couldn't find a reason for either of his boys not to be awake. He went to check on Dean again and found that he wasn't breathing. Fear raced through him as he quickly checked for Dean's pulse; Nothing.

* * *

Author's Note: I think this is the shortest chapter ever! But it's a little something for the progression. I am not deleting this story so who all I've said that to, I'm sorry for the scare. My newest story _Down_ is going to be something new completely. And if your all wondering why Toby's sudden new attitude, don't worry because that will all be explained in either the next or the one after that chapter. Lol I'm working really hard on an original story with my friend and these have been getting pushed aside so I thought I'd post a little bridge. =) Oh gosh, this AN is probably bigger then the chapter! Sorry! =( Okay well no matter how short the chapter, reviews are still enjoyed every much so! Thank Miss Dassy. =)


	7. I'm Worse

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

* * *

Chapter Seven

_**I'm Worse**_

John's heart plummeted and for a slip second, his mind was stunned at the thought of loosing Dean, the thought of how Mary would react, how Sam would die too if Dean did especially here and now. But these thoughts were short lived as he started to perform CPR or his eldest.

John pressed on his son's chest yelling "Damn it Dean! Don't you dare do this!" Then he breathed for his son.

He started back to compressions again, screaming fiercely now. "Dean! You can't leave us like this! You can't leave Sammy!"

John felt Dean's chest hitch under his weight and Dean softly moaned. His son was back, alive.

Dean seamed to settle back into a deep unconsciousness and John slid away from his son, practically collapsing against the door.

He could hardly believe how close his boys are to being taken away from him. He turned his head to the side, praying for sirens but heard nothing. John closed his eyes for a brief moment, his tiredness catching up with him. But he was unable to reopen them and he fell asleep.

~D~S~

Alicia Simmons ran down the darkened street as fast as her shaking legs could carry her. No cars passed on this windy road and that only made Alicia's fear grow. What if she couldn't get help fast enough and those boys died? She wouldn't be able to look that man, John, in the face if they died.

Knowing that there was an elderly couple only about a quarter mile down the road, Alicia quickened her pace and ran for a purpose.

Reaching the drive way, she slowed, not wanting to scare the couple. It was only about 10:30 at night and there were still lights on down stairs. Going to a slow jog she went tot eh porch and eagerly knocked on the door.

She could see through the curtains, the woman of the house trudge away from the television to answer the door.

The woman squinted as she flicked the dim porch light on to see who was disturbing her late night shows.

"What is it dear?" She asked politely to the distraught young woman.

"Can I use your phone? There's been an accident down at the Richardson place." Alicia pressed, already stepping into the house and looking frantically for a phone.

"Of course," the woman replied stepping aside and gesturing towards an antique phone just down the hall.

"Thanks," Alicia mumbled as she ran to the phone. She quickly dialed 911 and explained the situation, ignoring the part with the ghosts and being unknown of how these injuries occurred. She watched the old ladies eyes widened when she explained the state of the young men and then the death of her boyfriend.

Alicia told them to hurry and hung up the phone. She stared at the ground, clinging to the phone stand as if it was keeping her alive.

Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Alicia gasped and stepped back. The woman gave her an apologetically smile and took her hand back.

"I'm sorry about your friend, dear." She said.

And Alicia broke. Her knees buckled and she crashed the floor sobs breaking her body. Tears fell out of her eyes and she began to shake.

The woman slowly got down on the floor with the crying teenager and wrapped her arms around her, letting the girl sob into her shoulder.

~D~S~

A loud siren broke John's sleep and he jolted awake, regretting that when his whole body protested with aching.

He sighed in relief as the sirens sounded again, this time seeming really close. But his vision was fading once again and soon went black again.

He didn't even notice when EMT's entered the house, searching it and finding the three battered Winchesters. They rushed the family to the hospital. Cops that arrived at the scene began searching for the dead body of Drew Simmons' but it was no where to be found. Only the blood smear on the wall and the bloodied rusty nail.

~D~S~

Toby sat on his heels, rocking back and forth, his body flickering and shaking uncontrollably. In front of him lay Drew Simmons' lifeless body. The dead eyes stare straight forward to the peeling concrete ceiling.

Toby reached out to touch the cold skin of his first kill, but found the skin to be the same temperature as his. For a moment Toby's hope rose, thinking that maybe he hadn't just committed murder and this boy would be alright. But the thought quickly faded as he continued to stare at the unmoving blank stare.

Toby draped his body over the still chest and buried his chest into the shirt of the deceased. Toby sobbed into it and muffled out "I'm a murderer, a killer, worse then them, worse then my uncle, worse them my father. I killed…. I'm so sorry Henry!" The little boy cried.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so still short chapters but I have excellent news! I'm out of my rut! I have recently been in the worst time of my life (so far) and have not been in a mood to write for months, but last night it was just over and now I just want to continue every story I've every started in my entire life and just write and write and write! =) I am extremely happy now and very excited to get back into my fanfictions! =) I know this isn't the best chapter but I can only get better, correct? =P Review Please! =)

Miss Dassy


	8. Blank Chapter

This is just a blank chapter because I delete my "I'm sorry!" Haha so ppl won't get blocked for reviewing chapter eight. sry... =P


	9. Pulling Strings

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

* * *

Chapter Eight

_**Pulling Strings**_

It had been a long 3 days at Kingston Hospital for Dr. York. At this usually calm town the worst case he's ever had was when little Timmy Sander's fell off the jungle gym and cut open his head. But that didn't mean the young doctor wasn't prepared when the call came in about two young men and a teenager coming in with extremely serious injuries. The whole reason Kyle York went to medical school was to be able to help anyone at any time.

Even when both the two youngest males crashed in surgery, he was prepared and with the help and will power of the men he was able to stable them. But now it's been three days and all three of them are unable to breath on there own and none of them has shown any signs of waking up. The hospital had called in a few specialists from bigger cities hoping for more point of views in what else to try but they all gave the entire family little hope.

Right now Dr. York was awaiting the arrival of another doctor from somewhere east. Her name was Elizabeth Hillshire and was a well known doctor all around the world. How Dr. York talked her into coming, only Heaven knows.

The young female doctor walked into the front doors carrying a dark brown leather briefcase wearing a dark brown suit, her blond hair pinned back but a gently round face.

"You must be Dr. York," She greeted him with her head held high but a gently smile.

"Yes I am, Dr. Hillshire I must presume." He shook her hand, surprised it wasn't extremely stern. Usually someone with her power and intellect was very abusive of the power but she seemed kind.

She nodded. "Shall we go into your office and discuss the case?" She questioned.

"Of course." He replied after a few second delay. He was becoming mesmerized by her light green eyes.

Once inside the office Dr. York began to explain the case.

"No evidence was found about who they are besides first names given to us by the young woman who called it in." He began.

"And what exactly did happen to them, Dr?" She asked, crossing her wrists and resting them on her lap.

"Well know one really knows. At an abandoned house along a very unused road they were brutally attacked and tortured. A local boy is also missing."

"Was this young kid the one who called it in?"

"No, it was Alicia Walters. She exclaims that Drew, the missing boy, was killed by," He stopped short.

"By what Dr.?"

"By a ghost. But we are just presuming that when she found our three patients like that and along with what ever really happened to Drew that she just cracked. She's being treated here actually for mental instability."

"How tragic." She actually seemed fazed by the story, which again surprised the young doctor. "So give me the condition of the family."

"We'll start with the eldest, who we assume is the father. And if what Alicia has told is correct, his name is John. He was suffered a lot of burns, cuts, and a few severe knocks to the head giving him an extreme concussion. Some of theses attacks are days old, others a lot fresher. And though we have given him the most hope so far, he's still standing on very thin ice only millimeters from breaking."

"What's causing him not the breath on his own exactly?" She questioned, looking through a few papers, probably the ones he sent over to her the day before.

"An infection in his lungs. The torture he has been through was extremely severe and almost every small or large cut on his body was infected that caused an extreme infection on his lungs and liver."

"Ok, how about the boys?"

"Dean seemed to be the eldest of the boys. The younger two's injuries seem to be more recent. Also from what the cops seem to be finding at the crime scene is there is a lot of evidence pointing to both boys taking a dive off of a high balcony." Dr. York paused again. "Dean's spine was injured and we were able to reduce the swelling and repair some damage but without him waking up we can't know if it did any good. He also had two stab wounds, one in the thigh, and the other in the shoulder."

"Please Dr. York; say that he _seems_ to be the eldest and _has_ stab wounds. There is still hope." She kept her head to her papers.

Dr. York sighed but then continued. "Now the youngest, Sam. He's only around 15 or 16 and had an extreme head injury, which we can assume was from a fall off of a balcony. But he also has an infection in his eyes that seems to be dated with the father's earliest injuries."

Dr. Hillshire raised her head at that. "What kind of infection?"

Dr. York shrugged. "Something like something I haven't ever seen in my life. His eyes were completely covered over with blood, dried blood and fresh still seeping from behind the eyes. We tried to clear most of it away and found the eyes still blood shot to a point where we can't clear it and the pupils are faded over. But I cannot tell you if this boy was blind before of after this all occurred."

"Can I see the patients now?" She asked suddenly, standing up.

"Yes," He stood with her and led her down the hall.

"Start with Sam." She said, her attitude changing slightly.

"Um okay." Dr. York was a little taken back by the young woman's change in tone of voice but showed her to the teen.

Elizabeth entered the room and immediately put on gloves and went over to the boy and opened his closed eye lids.

"What are you doing?!" Dr. York asked, running up behind her.

Taking a good look at the boy's blood shot eyes she stepped back and took a good look over the boy and darted out of the room, ignoring the other doctor.

She through off the gloves and pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial number 5.

"_Hello?_" Answered on the other end, rough and tired.

"I found the Winchesters."

There was a gasp on the other end of the line followed by a ruffling sound. "_Where?_"

Elizabeth gave the address and added. "I don't know the full story but _it_ has gotten to Sam already."

"_Damn it_!" The man was starting an engine. "_But thanks Lizzie_."

"No problem, anything for you, Bobby Singer."

* * *

Author's Note: Are you confused?! 'Cause I am! =P Haha More of a story now, huh? I hope y'all liked it and review and tell me what ya thought, and any guesses on what's going on? Thanks for reading! Please review!  
Miss Dassy


	10. Winchester's Curse

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

* * *

Chapter Nine

_**Winchester's Curse**_

Bobby pulled an all-nighter driving like a mad man towards the hospital that contained the small family. He's been trying to contact John Winchester for a few days in a warning of a curse on the family where he knew the whole family would be vulnerable.

Incidentally the last hunt the family was involved in with Bobby John had ticked off more then a few people. Bobby tried keeping tabs on the ones he thought to be dangerous on getting revenge but when he lost track of Randy Keller and knew he was known for amateur witchcraft, Bobby tried contacting John. But he was unable to and only feared the worse, especially when Jim Murphy called about running into Randy at a book store picking up an ancient book containing only one spell. _Caedes Voluntas, _or Killing Senses.

It was kind of an obvious title on what the spell was and it made sense. Randy's wife had been the ghost that had been haunting the town, hurting its victims by gouging out their eyes, ripping out their tongues, and cutting off their ears. John didn't really care to find the motive of why this seemingly normal woman would become to sadistic after her death from cancer, but he crisped her bones without hesitation and Randy had been less then pleased.

Bobby immediately called everyone he knew, trying to find anyone who knew where the Winchesters were located. He contacted his old friend Elizabeth Hillshire, whom he helped with a haunting at her apartment a few years back. When she caught whiff of a case in Oklahoma she investigated and called Bobby with their confirmed location.

Now Bobby Singer was pulling into the hospital, avoiding the few pedestrians walking through the almost empty parking lot. From what Elizabeth told him, the Winchester's were in a bad way and this curse would be the last of their problems. Pulling into a spot and cutting off the engine, Bobby pulled out his cell and called Jim Murphy and Caleb and filled them in and Caleb said he would be there soon while Jim stayed on tabs with Randy.

Walking into the hospital, Bobby was greeted by Elizabeth with a Doctor on her tail.

Elizabeth shook Bobby's hand as if just meeting him and introduced him to the doctor. "Dr. York, this is Bobby Singer. He claims he is a family friend and had information for us about who they are."

"Well why don't I just show you John and you can make the verification." Dr. York led them to John' room.

Bobby walked up to his friend and cringed. John Winchester's exterior looked utterly broken, bruised, and beaten down. It killed Bobby to see his tough hunter of a friend so vulnerable.

"Is this your friend?" Dr. York questioned.

Bobby didn't think he could speak at the moment so he just nodded.

The room was silent and still for a moment until Bobby spoke up. "His name is John Winchester. His boys are Dean and Samuel Winchester." He confirmed. "Can I see them?" He looked pleadingly up to the doctor.

"I won't say that you can't but just like your friend here, they're in a bad condition and sometimes seeing someone so young in such a tragic state, well it can be hard." Dr. York explained.

Bobby took a deep breath and ran his hand down his chin. "I'll be fine." He assured, remembering that he needed to check Sam's eyes to confirm their suspicion on Randy.

"Okay. Elizabeth, can you show Mr. Singer to them please, I must report this information in the files."

"Yes." She said and the three left the room, Dr. York going in another direction.

As they walked down the hall Bobby couldn't help but feel his legs shaking. Rarely ever has something affected him life that, not since his wife passed away at least.

"Bobby, are you going to be able to handle this?" She asked as they reached Sam's door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Lizzie. Don't worry 'bout me." He plastered a smile on his face and entered the room.

At the site of the youngest Winchester, Bobby wavered on his feet for a moment before going to Sam's side.

"Damn it you idjit," He grumbled under his breath, referring to John.

Elizabeth walked up behind Bobby with a pair of gloves already on. "Here, I'll show you his eyes." She reached over and opened the boy's eye lids.

Bobby gasped at the site of the eyes but pushed through his weariness and examined them more closely. And there was the ancient symbol etched with blood on the side of the boy's pupil, barely noticeable fore how bloodshot the eyes were.

Bobby stepped back and collapsed in the chair behind him.

Elizabeth closed Sam's eye lids again and went to Bobby's side. "Is it what you suspected?"

"Yeah," He said peering out the window. Then he cocked his head. "But Randy must have cast the spell over a week ago for it to have gotten that bad. Unless something else speeded the process up." He explained. "Take me to Dean." He said, rising to his feet. "I need to check the other two for any signs of them getting the curse too."

Elizabeth helped her friend down the hall to Dean's room. It took all that he had left of him to check Dean over for signs but luckily found none. He went back to John's room and checked him over and again, found nothing.

"Well that's good isn't it? That they haven't been cursed?" Elizabeth questioned as they sat across from each other in the cafeteria.

"Well it doesn't really matter if they all die anyway." Bobby sighed, tipping his unranked coffee cup back and forth.

"I will admit that from what I see, and what all the others have seen, that their chances are slim. But what most doctors don't believe in is having hope; which is what I have a lot of for them Bobby and you need to have some too."

"Yeah I know," He plastered a smile. "It just kills me seeing them like this. I mean how do they even get themselves wrapped up in a crazy spirits issues like that?" Bobby half jokingly questioned, having been filled in the whole situation after he finished inspecting the Winchesters for the curse.

Suddenly Elizabeth's pager went off. She quickly read it and jumped to her feet and running out of the cafeteria.

Bobby immediately ran after her and was soon running pace with her. "Lizzie, what's happened?"

"One of the Winchesters," She told Bobby, "One of them has woken up."

* * *

Author's Note: Quick update, huh? lol This is a good explanation chapter I think, and with a good cliffie! =) Hate me if you must, but love me also! Haha. Please review and tell me what ya think, 'cause I love ya back when ya do! =) Wow, I love being happy all the time. And I do say sorry if this chapter was also confusing, because things I write look sometimes different to the readers. So review and tell me what you thought! =) Thanks,  
Miss Dassy


	11. Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

* * *

Chapter Ten

_**Hope**_

As soon as John opened his eyes, the first thing that he thought was: _my sons_.

The first thing he saw was the dark rusted wood ceiling of the Richardson's house. The last things he remembered was bringing his boys all in the same room so he can watch over them and then Dean…_oh God Dean…_ Dean had stopped breathing. But John couldn't remember if he was able to help him, _what if he's dead? What if I let him die?! _

John's body immediately sat up, but a horrible pulling feeling scratched up his throat and at first he felt like he was throwing up. He collapsed back against the _bed? _He couldn't understand how he was on a bed at the Richardson's house.

John decided he needed to take a deep breath, but that scratching feeling worsened and he tried to swallow. _What the hell?_

Fear gripped John as the room flickered from the scary place where he and his boys were hurt to a blinding white room.

_A hospital. _John couldn't believe it. That scared teenaged girl actually got them help. But how are his boys? He now could remember working on Dean after he stopped breathing but the rest of it was hazy.

Needing a way to get information on his boys, John felt around the bed for a nurse call button or anything really to throw or make a noise due to the impossible fact that there was a tube shoved down his throat. He felt constricted as the air was pushed down into his lungs.

John started to panic as his urge to see his sons increased. He kicked his feet out of the itchy blankets and kicked the side guard of the bed, despite the terrible pains going through his body. He kicked it until on of ht bolts came off and the bar swung and hit the ground with a loud bang. But no one came.

He looked around for anything to throw but even the empty pitcher on the side table was too far away. IV's and medical _crap _held his weak body down. But John began to pull at the IV's and tape stuck to his chest. His arms ached but it was nothing compared to the fear of not knowing what happened to his sons any longer.

With the last of the tubes and IV's ports off his he gripped the tube that is entered in him mouth. Not really knowing what it would do he gripped the tube and pulled.

"Don't do that!"

John stopped and looked to the now open door way where a small young nurse stood with her hands out. Confusion ran through his face as she saw the complete shock on her face.

She quickly ran back into the hallway and yelled for help.

John soon settled as a few more nurses and a doctor came to assist him. _About freakin_ _time! _

But what really scared him was the amount of hesitation, confusion, and surprise that was on everybody's faces.

The young male doctor spoke first. "Okay John, we are going to get this tube out okay? On the count of three start to cough. It's going to feel life you're throwing up but just keep coughing and don't try to swallow." He instructed as he helped John into sitting position.

John nodded the best he could. _Anything so I can get to my sons, _he thought.

"One, two, three." The young doctor started to pull on the tube.

John closed his eyes as his body hacked out the tube and began coughing hysterically after the tube was out.

"John here, try and drink some water." John leaned back against the now sitting positioned bed and took a few sips from the water the doctor offered him.

After the straw was pulled away he looked to the young and flustered doctor and was about to ask about his boys when he heard a familiar voice.

"Johnny."

John turned to the sound of his voice and found Bobby waiting by the door, running his hand down his chin. Next to him, another doctor-looking lady stared at him with gleam in her eyes.

"Bobby?" John asked; his voice raw and tired. Bobby nodded as he approached the bed.

John didn't like the hesitant feeling he was getting from everyone.

Bobby moved his eyes to the male doctor. "How's he doing Dr. York?" He asked.

"Well if Dr. Hillshire and I can have a few minutes to examine him and get his IVs' back in we can let you know. Why don't you go sit with one of the boys?" Dr. York suggested.

"How are my boys?!" John demanded.

Bobby couldn't help but flinch. John's usually forceful tone seemed quieted and dulled out.

"I'll explain it to you once we have you more calm." Dr. Hillshire explained, resting her hand on his forearm.

John pulled his arm to his chest. "Just tell me." He looked to Bobby.

"They are alive Johnny, so just start worrying about yourself right now and the doctors will fill you in later. Dr. Hillshire here is a good friend of mine so you can trust her." Bobby said, putting a hand on her shoulder, nodding, and exiting the room.

John felt like he could finally breath again. _They were alive. _That much settled John's nerves. But that didn't make him stop worrying about them any less.

He turned to look at the doctors. "Just get this damn thing over with and get me to my sons."

~D~S~

"Bobby?" Elizabeth Hillshire knocked on the door leading into Dean's room where Bobby sat, rocking on the still chair.

He quickly stood. "How's John? What did you tell him? How'd he take it?" He bombarded her with questions.

"Well basically he flipped." She said sadly, sitting Bobby back down in the chair and taking the one across from it. "After we did an examination, and one that went extremely well I might add. We're looking for a full recovery with little scaring."

"That's great." Bobby smiled weakly.

"Then he demanded he see his sons. And Bobby, we just couldn't allow that. From what John's been through we just can't let him see them like this." She motioned to Dean. "But we told him their condition."

"Then what happened?"

"Well he was upset, who wouldn't be right? And he was only pressing to see them until Dr. York told him his look on their chances of survival. I tried to warn him that wasn't a good idea but he didn't take notice in my warnings. We had to sedate him for the time being."

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby yelled, jumping up and dashing out into the hall.

"Bobby!" Elizabeth ran after him. She found him leaning in the doorway of John's room. She walked up slowly behind him and whispered, "He had as much hope for John then he does those boys now."

"How long until he'll wake up?" He asked simply.

"A few hours." She replied.

"Okay." He said going to sit next to John's bed. "Can you please check on Sammy for me? I couldn't get myself to see him right now, not like that." He shook his head as if wincing.

"Of course." She said and walked down the hall entering Sam's room.

She checked his condition and everything seemed normal until she looked up from her clipboard. She gasped as she saw two bloodied eyes staring at her, but yet not seeing her.

"Sam." She gasped.

The young teenager went ridged, sitting up in bed and his hands instantly going to his mouth, trying to pull out the tube. _Like father life son, _she couldn't help but think.

She quickly tried pulling Sam's hands down but not seeing her and he freaked out more, arms flying in defense, catching her right in the jaw, knocking her off her feet. Dr. Hillshire tumbled, loosing her balance and hitting her head off the side table.

The last thing she heard before going into darkness was a gagging noise and then a deep breath, followed by a strong wail of "DEAN!!!!!!"

* * *

  
Author's Note:Hope you liked it! =) While writing this I was going to end it once John started the exam but then I thought to myself "Wow, if I was reading this I WOULD BE BORED!"Haha So I added more and I really hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think! =)  
Miss Dassy


	12. Monkey See

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

Wow, it's been a while since I've updated, huh? I'm sorry for putting it off. It just seems like I kept telling myself, next weekend I'll update. I've been really busy with raising money for Haiti and the weekends have been busy with fundraisers. And this weekend we are painting my laundry room… Yellow. It's a lot prettier then it sounds. Haha But thank you** samgirl19** for messaging me to and yelling at me to update! ;) You kicked me into gear! So hear it is! Hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**Monkey See**

Dean plastered his signature grin across his freckled face. _Alexa Jenkins: _the sweet miracle that had caught his eye on their latest hunt in Arizona. She never even glanced at him at the local diner where she worked and probably wouldn't hesitate in ignoring him if he even attempted to make a move. But now this beautiful goddess was running towards _him. _His body felt like he was melting as he watched the gorgeous girl run down the beach, her dark golden locks flowing behind her, her smooth skin glistening in the sun, her bikini maybe just a little too small to fit around her curves.

His grin soon turned into a childish smirk as his eyes seemed to glaze over as she stopped short, only thirty feet away from him.

Dean straightened up and almost glared at the girl as she looked nervously around, seeming like she didn't see the desperate and willing man in front of her. "What are you doing?!" Dean held out his arms as in a beckoning gesture.

Alexa cocked her head, looking down Dean's body and looking to be analyzing his posture. "What am _I _doing?" She mocked him. "What are _you _doing?!" She snapped screaming at him from the distant over the loud waves crashing against their feet.

Dean felt his tremors ease into chills as the light breeze picked up. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked.

"How can you sit in here dreaming of _this_?" She spat, and suddenly the distance between them was gone and her face was only inches away from Deans. Her breath was hot on his neck. "You're warm and cozy in your head while out there," she pointed to the sky, that Dean suddenly realized was purple, and then she continued. "your family is hurting and you are dying?!"

Dean gasped as took a step away from the even more now intimidating girl. "I'm dreaming?" he asked, cowering over as he thought about his family.

"Of course you dope." Alexa crossed her arms, her face stern. But then she softened her expression and let her arms drop to her sides. "You and your family were injured in a hunt, remember?"

Dean's eyes widened as he _did _remember: his Dad getting caught by an abused little Casper with a little more then a chip on his shoulder to his family. A family that the ghost mistaken for his father, his brother, and himself. Sam's eyes had been hurting and they went to an old house to rescue their Dad. He remembered Sam falling over the edge of a balcony and his Dad frustratingly calling for his help. He remembered being knocked over the edge also by that pain in the ass ghost, Toby. Then when he awoke, tied to his chair, he remembered feeling disconnected for some reason and the rest was just a blur.

Dean turned back to the angelic girl in front of him. "How are they?! Are they okay?!" He yelled at her, not aware of the sky that turned darker purple into a rich black.

But the young women didn't reply. She stood there staring past him, her mouth wide opened. As if she was a robot, her eyes darted to Deans and she screamed out, in a voice that was not her own: "DEAN!!!!!!"

Dean awoke with a sharp and painful gasp. "Sam?!" He tried yelling, when he felt something constricting his voice.

His eyes moved around the room, only seeing the blur of white. He tried to take a deep breath but found he couldn't and started to panic. He raised his arms up towards the thing in his throat as he felt something force air into his lungs. The unnatural gush of air made Dean queasy and he closed his eyes as the white ceiling seemed to tilt.

Dean once again thought of his brother as he remembered the terrible cry for his help. Sam was in trouble, hurt, and scared. He needed to get up. Sliding his legs off the side of the bed… Dean waited for his legs to follow the command but his legs made no effort to move.

Dean opened his eyes again and went crossed eyed to look at the tube in his throat as another breath was forced into his lungs. He knew it was a breathing tube and he fought his hardest not to gag. He remembered a class he took at a hospital a few years ago to learn more first aid and there had been a few other things about hospital equipment, like a breathing tube. Trying to ignore the fact that there was a foreign object shoved down his throat, Dean concentrated on his legs. He tried to wiggle his toes, but he felt nothing. He couldn't feel his legs at all. He felt his heart rate pick up and she tried looking down at his legs. But he couldn't move his neck enough to see if he even had any legs anymore. Why else couldn't he move them?

Then he remembered at the haunted house when he felt, _disconnected. _The spook had stabbed him in the leg and he had felt nothing. He injured his spine.

Dean's heart not pounded against his chest and he forced the tears not to fall. All he couldn't think about was how useless he was now: paralyzed. He heard the warning beep of the heart monitor and turned his neck towards the door as medical staff rushed in. He slammed his eyes shut as tears pooled out of his eyes and people surrounded him.

"Dean?! Can you hear me?!" Dean forced his eyes open to look at a young male doctor.

Dean nodded and listened as the doctor gave him instructions to get the tube out. Dean couldn't sense that the man had done this before recently. It was a little bit more difficult for the tube to be pulled out because Dean couldn't pull himself up into sitting position but once it was out, he sagged back against the bed in exhaustion.

He turned as saw a small but very attractive nurse run to the door and yell for the doctor. "Dr. York! The other ones awake! And Dr. Hillshire's knocked out" She yelled, looking tired, and frustrated.

"Sam?!" Dean pushed himself up with his arms in attempt to get to his baby brother. All this was happening too fast and he almost forgot about his brother yelling his name.

"Dean, stay put, now!" Dr. York demanded then walked around the bed to the nurse. "What happened?"

"He woke up, pulled out the tube…" Their voiced disappeared down the hall.

Dean attempted again to get himself off the bed but the remaining medical staff made him stay put.

"B-but he's my brother" The tears came again as he looked down at his useless legs. His head started to pound and he winced and closed his eyes.

"Dean?" The voice was husky and barely a whisper but he opened his eyes to meet the sad looking ones of Bobby Singer.

"B-bobby?" Dean gasped.

"Yeah boy how ya doin?" He asked as he slowly made his way to the bed, resting his had on Dean's motionless leg, as is he couldn't believe it.

Dean shook his head. "I'm so scared Bobby. What's going on? Where's Sam?! Where's Dad?" He cried.

Bobby took a deep breath. "Your Daddy's down the hall, Bud, and he's going to be okay." He smiled slightly but it faded quickly.

"And Sam?"

Bobby sighed but then one of the nurses came up behind him and answered fro him. "He's awake," She said to Bobby and he gasped.

"What? When, how?" Bobby turned toward the nurse.

"Actually he woke up around the same time this one did." She explained, putting something into Dean's IV. "He freaked out yelling for Dean. They're tending to him now."

Dean felt himself go weak, despite the little strength he had started with. His mind felt foggy, probably from what ever the nurse had given him. "Will you go check on his Bobby?" Dean whispered as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

"Yeah." He heard Bobby say as he patted Dean's leg, the touch that Dean didn't feel, and went to check up on the final Winchester.

~D~S~

Bobby walked to a robotic tempo as he made his way to the youngest room. He had been watching over John sleep, preparing for the wrath he was sure to expect when he woke up. Then out of no where he heard a commotion down the hall and his heart skipped a beat when he thought of the boys. He ran into the hall and found people running into Dean's room. He looked for Dr. Hillshire to emerge from behind Sam's room but the door was just swinging shut. He assumed she was just entering to examine him. There were only a few nurses left in Dean's room when he entered. At first Dean looked asleep but when he whispered his name and Dean's teary eyes met his, he felt his heart break. He looked to sad and broken. But he was alive and that was all that mattered.

Now, he made it to Sam's room and opened the door just a crack. He was pushed aside when two male nurses came out carrying an unconscious Elizabeth.

"What happened?!" Bobby gasped.

The two nurses shrugged as they placed her on a gurney and tended to a bloodied cut on her head.

Knowing she would be alright, Bobby turned back to Sam's room when he heard an inevitable cry for Dean.

Bobby opened the door and his heart didn't just break at seeing the other Winchester boy, but crumble and turn to dust. With blood shot eyes Sam was sitting up in the bed pushing and struggling against Dr. York and another nurse, still crying out for his brother.

"Dean, please help me!" He cried as Dr. York finally got a handle on him and pushed him down by his chest.

Bobby became furious. "Doctor! Don't you think that's a little unorthodox considering what he's been through?" Bobby screamed, pushing the other nurse out of the way to get to Sam.

Dr. York loosened the grip but still firmly held the boy down. "He'll be in more danger to himself and other's if he does not calm down Mr. Singer!" He fought back.

"Bobby?" Sam croaked out as his eyes looked around the room. Bobby grabbed his hand as he lent in closer to the boy.

"Yeah Sam, it's me ya idjit." He chuckled, tears from the past day's events finally meeting his eyes.

"What's happening? Where's Deany?"

Bobby winced at how young Sam was sounding, referring to his brother as Deany. "He's in a room next to you and he's fine. Your Daddy's fine too. You are all fine." He assured with a firm squeeze of his hand.

Dr. York took the opportunity to plunge a substance into Sam's IV. Bobby couldn't help but think, _what's up with sedating the Winchesters? _He felt Sam's grip grow weaker and his red eyes closing.

Bobby heard him whisper something and lent in closer and asked "What was that?"

"_I'm useless…"_ And Sam fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay so I'm semi-happy with this chapter. It's longer then the rest. =P I have a lot more planned for future chapters and soon all the chaos will settle down and the boys will get to see each other. (well not really in Sam's case but you get the point…) Haha So please review and tell me your thoughts! Reviews are like the little sea shells on my sand castle! =)

Miss Dassy


	13. Monkey Don't

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

Huh… want to hear something funny? This previous weekend I totally planned a time to update and guess what?! My keyboard broke! How lucky is that? Stupid cat messed it up! Haha But now it's fixed and since Supernatural isn't new until March 25th! (omg I think I'm going to die!) I decided now is a better time then any to update!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**Monkey Don't**

Over all for Elizabeth, this day _really_ sucked. Not only did she have to watch John Winchester hear the news about his sons, but then she got smacked in the face by the youngest one and now she was sitting on a hospital bed awaiting the results from her scan. Though she completely denied that she could have a concussion, Dr. York had insisted and said _"better safe then sorry". _Man that really pissed her off. Whether she knows she has a concussion or not wasn't really going to make a difference to her. Plus she could already feel that she didn't have one, _come on_ she was a doctor for goodness sakes!

And to add to everything, no one would give her news about the Winchester family and the two male nurses certainly would not be letting her get past them anytime soon. She really needed to see Bobby and see how Sam was doing. He woke up! He pulled the freakin' tube out of his mouth and even had the energy to call out for his brother! Even being the slightest intoned to the supernatural world, she could admit that was the coolest thing she's ever seen. And now she didn't even know how the boy was doing because no one was even caring to check!

When Dr. York finally appeared through the doors, Elizabeth sighed and hopped off the bed and met him halfway. She immediately tensed when she felt the room spin slightly but brushed it off the best she could.

"Well there's no concussion but I do want you to be careful." Dr. York sincerely shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah," Elizabeth rolled her eyes then added, "How are Sam and John?"

Dr. York almost seemed to cock his head but it almost seemed like a wince. "All three of them are awake." He finally admitted after a long pause.

Elizabeth gaped and stared at the ground. "I have to go see Bobby." She stated and charged toward the door before Dr. York grasped her arm.

"Dr. Hillshire, is there some kinds of relationship you have with the Winchester's that I am not aware of?" He questioned her.

Elizabeth gulped. "Bobby, uh, is an old family friend of both my family and the Winchesters. Different connections so I have no further relationship with the Winchesters." She explained. She kind of wanted to point out how he could have figured it out when she so suddenly found family of this mystery family, but didn't want to push her luck.

"You know I should have been aware of this early doctor," He said.

She kind of wanted to point out how he could have figured it out when she so suddenly found family of this mystery family, but didn't want to push her luck. "I know but Mr. Singer asked me for a favor and I really didn't want you doubting my judgment, or my faith." She answered bleakly and pulled her arm from his grip and walked out.

She fingered the bandage on her head as she made her way down the hall. She knew for a fact that her distant relationship with her hunter friends would cause no fluctuation with her getting put on the case. She truly just hated the questioning looks that different hospitals gave her when she assisted all these 'scruffy' or 'unkempt' people despite her unusually high standard in the medical community.

Once she made it back to the correct hall, she was almost unsure of what room to enter. If all three of them were awake, then Bobby would be trying to get them in a room together soon; especially with this extra special influence on this case; with Randy still on the family's tail, and his wrath already entwined with the youngest.

Elizabeth first entered Sam's room and then Dean's and found them both out cold. She knocked softly on John's door when she hears muttering. She heard a newer voice summon her in by name and she walked in to find John up and awake and talking to a tired looking Bobby.

"Hey, John," She offered her a smile. "How are ya feeling?"

"Well considering my family almost died and that Randy son of a bitch is still on our tail, not so hot." John replied coldly.

Elizabeth flinched but didn't react further until she looked to Bobby who gave him an apologetic smile before getting to his feet and walking towards her. "How are you Lizzie?" He asked, resting his arms on her shoulders.

"I am fine Bobby, thank you." She assured.

She glanced at John before her turned his head to look straight at her. "I-Uh, heard what happened. Sorry," His face seemed to lighten but only for a moment when he said, "Sammy can get pretty crazy when his brother isn't right by his side."

"It's okay Mr. Winchester, I understand. Sam was scared and confused and I was also surprised."

John just nodded in reply.

She turned back to Bobby. "I think we should try and get this family in a single room together for the night them you and me really need a long nap." She laughed as she rubbed his shoulder in a friendly matter.

"You think Dr. _Dork _will be able to get the three Winchester lards into one room?" Bobby joked.

"I know how to press a few pressure points to get what I want." She smiled and they bother turned back to John who was staring out the window.

"John?" Bobby got his friends attention. "Sound like a plan 'till we can figure this out?"

John turned to his friend, very intoned with their conversation. His mind has been on a wide open awareness since he reawakened to find out that his son's were in fact alive and well. But now learning of the new threat it was making him tense, being only walls away from his sons. He nodded to his friends and muttered a yes.

But John froze when no noise escaped his lips with his reply.

Bobby's eyes widened while John's raced with fear.

"John," Bobby stepped towards the bed, "say something for me!" He almost screamed at him.

John tensed and tried to speak again with '_Yes!' _then with, what should be a loud '_sonofabitch!'_

"Stick out your tongue for me, Johnny boy." Bobby demanded.

John opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

Bobby growled in frustration when he saw the ancient symbol etched into his friend's tongue. Bobby ran a hand down his chin.

John tapped on the side of the bed and charade a pen and paper.

Elizabeth quickly pulled out both those materials and handed them over to John.

He wrote '**check dean's ears now!'.**

"I'll do that and talk to Dr. York about getting you guys in a single." Elizabeth announced, disappearing out the door.

John's jaw was set tight and he looked like he really wanted to scream but Bobby now knew he wouldn't be able to.

"I'm calling Jim. He was supposed to be and Randy's tail." Bobby said, pulling out his phone. After it rang and went to voicemail he said "Damn it! He's not answering." He cursed and then turned to John who was starting profoundly out the window.

Bobby once again stepped up to the bed with hesitation. "John?"

John didn't move his eyes, just placed the notebook closer to Bobby and it read

'**just get me to my boys - please'**

John's day, too, was really starting to _suck out loud!_

* * *

Author's Note: Short I know but I'll make my next update on a weekend and make it ten times better and longer! I promise! But I won't say what weekend 'cause I'm pretty busy for a while but I promise when it comes, it will be good! =) Please Review! Only four reviews for my last chapter was kind of a downer, despite the niceness of them! Haha R(and hopefully and enjoy!)&R!

Miss Dassy


	14. My World

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

A/N: Stuck in a snow storm! Brrrr! =P Haha

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_**My World; Your Hell**_

Jim Murphy awoke slowly, his senses seeming to come back to him in an unusual order. His sense off touch must have been last because right after he opened his eyes, the pain in his head struck him like a truck on the freeway. He sat up then, slowly, barely noticing the wet leaves and pine needles clinging to his hands. "_What in the world??..." _The pastor mumbled to himself, his voice barely above a whisper.

He opened his eyes again to find himself surrounded by a thick forest. Trees, trees, bushes, and more trees surrounded him and he got to his feet. He was completely dumbfounded on a way out of here. The sun shown brightly through the trees, but only from above and the forest around him seemed dark and endless. A bird chirped loudly from somewhere behind him and he winced as the headache ricocheted throughout his skull. Jim reached up and felt a large goose egg on the back of his head.

He then searched his pockets and found his holy water, dagger, gun, and cell phone gone. He searched his aching brain for his memories and found the last thing he remembered was indeed the blow to the head that landed him unconscious. But he had been in the middle of the city, keeping tabs on the Winchester's newest enemy: Randy Keller. He was on full alert, he was sure. But then Randy had disappeared into an ally way and the Pastor had kept his gun at ready when entering. But the man must have gotten the better of him and crept up behind him. But where was he?

Jim took another look around, watching his footing on the uneven earth. He was beginning to worry, sure. But then he thought of John Winchester and his boys. If Randy gets to them, he would have that guilt all resting on him.

This Pastor knew a lot about people wanting revenge, especially against hunters. More then once, a misshaped person would wander into his church, expressing their rage to the evil men, who would actually be hunters, and who had killed a person they loved. Jim would try his hardest to explain this evil man's reasoning, and the most common cases where witchcraft, werewolves, or demonic possession. In Randy's case, it had been his wife's bones that the Winchester's fried up. Jim recently found out that Randy had been the one summoning his wife to commit the evil acts throughout the town.

Randy's retribution and his amateur witchcraft has been proposing threats to the Winchester family and when Bobby had lost track of Randy, and Jim found him buying the _Caedes Voluntas _book, he took on the duty to watch John's new threat. It was going okay until he lost him for a few days. And then when he found him again, he thought for sure that Randy wasn't a true threat until Bobby had informed him of the spell cast on Sam's vision. Jim was just about to get an update from Bobby when Randy had led him into that alley and now he was here.

He started to make his journey in one direction of the thick forest. If he was going to get out of here he needed to move now, and fast. If anything happened to John's wonderful boys, he'd never be able to be forgiven by John or himself.

Suddenly, he heard a ringing. Not like the ringing that planted itself in the back of his head, but a ringing of a cell phone. It was slightly off to the left of the direction he picked as his route but he darted around the trees towards the sound. He sighed in relief when he found his way through the trees and located his cell phone resting on a rock. He picked it up in circumspect and gazed at the unfamiliar number. He answered it timorously.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to my world Mr. Jim Murphy."

Jim felt abased at the tone of voice, and though he never heard it before, he knew to whom it belonged.

"Randy Keller, I presume? I hate to upbraid you but steeling from a Pastor seems a little bit of a petulance act."

"Don't try to abate me Jim. I know you've been following me."

"Okay so I can tell you're not stupid, nefarious maybe, but not an idiot." Jim replied with sarcasm.

Randy huffed on the other end. "Enough chit-chit, here's the deal; you be the most accommodating person to me and I won't leave your disabled Winchester's bereft of their friendly Pastor and friend. Got it?"

"I hate to concede so quickly Randy," Jim began when he heard a twig snap behind him, followed by a deep breath being inhaled.

Jim turned and stepped back in surprise as a small girl stood only feet away from him. The girl couldn't be more then 10. Her long blonde hair was soaked, disheveled and almost looked _rotten_, along with her worn out dress and pallor skin. Her darkened eyes berated the man in front of her and Jim couldn't help but recognize the girl instantly.

Randy's voice laughed from the other side. "Recognize her from anywhere, Mr. Murphy?"

"Randy, where am I?" Jim pursed his lips as the girl twisted her head and began to accost him.

"My world; your Hell." Randy laughed again and then the line ended.

Jim dropped the phone from his ear and immediately went to dial Bobby's number, but when he brought his hand back up, the phone was gone. Jim looked frantically around the ground, assuming he dropped it but the portable phone was nowhere to be seen.

Jim looked back up to the girl. _Emily Hastrander. _He would remember that face anywhere. She was the first corpse he had ever salt and burned. Before he as even a Pastor and before he took on the religious side of hunting; she was his first solo hunt, without the help of his buddies. He remembered when he saw her ghost at the window of her family's summer home, where she had mysteriously drown in the bathtub. And he guessed after dieing, she just didn't want to leave her family, so he fried her bones. But what he didn't count on was the reason she was there; she didn't just drown, but was murdered by her jealous older sister. The older sister confessed the day after Jim burned Emily's remains, after being visited one last time by her sister the night before. Jim couldn't help but take on the guilt, of what if he just let it be. The sister might still have confessed and Emily would have gone peacefully. It wasn't until he took up religion that he felt somewhat at peace of where Emily's soul had been.

But now she was here, glaring at him and approaching at him in a truculent manner.

"E-Emily," Jim stuttered and took another step back.

Emily's image didn't flicker, or even flinch as she moved closer to him. "All I wanted was my soul to be at rest and my murderer to be known. Did I really deserve burn _for that?!_"

"I d-didn't know what w-would happen," Jim defended himself.

"You didn't? Well let's just say it hurts worse then breathing in bath water while you watch your sister hold your head under."

Jim gulped at the inective. "I'm so sorry." He could feel tears rushing over his eye lids.

"You're going to be."

"STOP!"

Both Jim and the girl froze and turned toward the man who summoned the stop. The girl punctiliously bowed her head and the man stepped forward.

Jim clenched his fists as he stared at Randy Keller.

"What is this?!" Jim screamed at the man.

"You're Hell." He explained.

Jim could feel his belligerence rising.

Randy continued. "Unless you want to get attacked by little miss 'can't swim' I suggest you listen to me. Understand, now?"

Jim only nodded.

"Do you know of the Winchester's conditions, Mr. Murphy?" Randy asked, walking from heel to toe in front of the still silent and unmoving Emily.

"I know your stupid spell has gotten to the youngest. That's it."

Randy chuckled, rubbing his hand through his graying brown hair. "Well you're behind on the updates, bud. The entire family was at the brink of death."

Jim gasped and shot Randy a death glare.

Randy help up his hands in immediate defense. "Oh don't look at me. John got his family into that mess himself." He chucked again but then his smirk disappeared. "Seems a little ghosty got the better of the family. And guess what?" Randy snapped his fingers and Emily had disappeared and was replaced by a young boy.

This boy was bruised, bloody, and broken.

"Toby," Randy gestured the boy up with his hand.

The boy looked up, first to Randy and then to Jim as he made his way to Randy's side. Jim noticed the boys abused features, the tear tracks on his face, and also the wet blood on his clothes.

"Well Toby, you hate the Winchester's don't you?" Randy questioned the boy, keeping his eyes on Jim.

The boy's forehead creased. "What? No, I don't know any Winchesters." The boy looked back to Jim.

Randy looked momentarily confused and seemed to loose his poised persona. "But you- I don't understand. You tortured them…"

The boy shook his head and tears formed in his eyes again. "I tortured my Daddy and Uncle, but I think I hurt Henry too!" The boy cried frantically. "And then… then… then I hurt that boy! I didn't mean to kill him! I swear! I don't want to be worse then them!" The boy rambled and dropped to his knees, begging for forgiveness.

"I-I don't understand…" Randy looked down to the boy in complete shock.

"He mistook the Winchester family for his father and uncle, I am assuming." Jim explained, calm and assured.

"Get up!" Randy suddenly screamed and the boy shot up to his feet, but Jim could tell it wasn't by the boy's own will. His eyes dried, though they still looked sad, and he stood at a military-like stance.

Randy nodded in satisfaction at his little ghost soldier then turned to Jim. "You are going to go pick up a few things for me Mr. Murphy. I have a lot more hunters on my tail then just you now, so I don't want to risk anymore exposure." Randy snapped his fingers again and Emily appeared at Jim's side. "Do anything but what instructions I give you and she will give you the revenge she's been seeking. And then I will release Toby on the Winchester family."

"Why don't you just let Toby get to them now? And then this will all be over?" Jim questioned, stalling.

"Because I still have a few more spells I have in mind to mess with John and his boys. Toby will just ruin them too quickly and we wouldn't want that?"

Jim just stared at the man, feeling his hands shake at feeling Emily so close to him again.

"Do we have an understanding?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Jim replied robotically. He'd do what Randy says, _for now, _but along the way he'll try and find away to get the Winchester's out of this.

"Good." Randy smiled and with another flick of his fingers, Jim was back in the center of town; a list in his hands and a ghost from his past only steps behind him.

~D~S~

Elizabeth stood outside of Dr. York's office, her hands rubbing together nervously. Okay, she was nervous but now she was just _irritated. _Dr. York, or _Kyle, _as he had informed her to start calling him, had instructed her to wait outside his office before speaking to him. 'Well isn't he all high and mighty, with his windowed office, fancy desk and nametag!' She wanted to scream at him when he instructed her to wait, but didn't feel like getting more reasons to get kicked of the case.

She checked John's oldest son's ears and both had the spell's sign. She couldn't help but feel guilty; she was supposed to be watching the Winchesters. Bobby informed her that the spell didn't need to be done right up to the victim, but at most a one mile radius, but that didn't make her feel much better. Bobby was her friend, her hero almost who saved her from a highly annoying and hurtful poltergeist in her home a lot of years back. He was the entire reason she got involved in both the medical career and the supernatural world. He told her to follow her dreams and she said she needs to help hunters with their job. So she became a doctor, and instantly shot up in the field. Her record was amazing and no one can deny it. She didn't make as much money as most would assume, because of all her free work with hunters, but knowing what they did gave her a bigger prize.

But God, how she hated when she found a head of a hospital who thought they were so much better then everyone else. What exactly could he be doing in their?! Reading comic books?! … Or that other thing.

Elizabeth blushed and chuckled as she pushed that thought from her mind, especially when Dr. York opened his door and welcomed her in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," He atoned, gesturing her to the seat in front of his desk.

_Still trying to abase me,_ she thought as she denied the seat and stood. His impression changed immensely since he found out she was friends with Bobby Singer. If only he knew what Bobby and even the Winchester's have done.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked, pretending to look at important things at his desk.

"Well first you can stop being such a dick." Crap… she so didn't want to say that out loud.

"Excuse me?" He looked up at her.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud, I swear!" She felt her face redden in embarrassment.

"But you didn't say you didn't mean it." Dr. York pointed out.

Elizabeth just shrugged.

Dr. York looked down at his papers and then back up to Elizabeth. "I know I am acting like a total dick. No need to apologize."

Elizabeth was taken back and looked at Dr. York in shock.

"I guess I'm just fussing too much over this Winchester case. We haven't had something happen like this, well ever." He explained himself. "How do you seem so calm? With all three of them just awakening like this?" He questioned.

At first Elizabeth was at loss for words but then she took a deep breath and responded, "You became a doctor to save lives, correct Dr. York?"

He nodded and added, "It's _Kyle_."

"Okay, _Kyle_, well I became a doctor to change lives, as well as save them. You have no faith."

Kyle rolled his eyes at that. "Faith isn't all a religious things. Having faith is like having confidence. Do you have confidence in your medical ability?"

Kyle didn't notion a yes or no and just stared at her mouth in aw.

"Well I can see that you didn't for the little hope you had in your patients."

"But all the facts-"

"Screw the facts!"

"Dr. Hillshire, your confusing me!" Kyle shot to his feet.

"You saved their lives! You did your best to make sure those boys will be able to see their family again! You did that! Don't you see that?! Have faith in our God or have faith in what you did to save them I don't care! Just stop fussing on how it happened because it did! You acted on instinct in surgery and saved those brothers' when they crashed, so if you can't believe that it was God that saved them then you have to believe it was you or the next time you have a dieing patient in front of you, you will question it and then be too late!" Elizabeth's gave one more glare Kyle's way before storming out of the room.

Not giving herself to calm down, Elizabeth marched into John's room and began to switch his equipment to batteries and place it on the bed.

"Lizzie, what's up?" Bobby questioned.

"Nothing." She said through clenched teeth. "Just moving John to four patient room down the hall, then I'll bring the boys down."

John's eyes lightened at that and quickly wrote out a thank you on his paper.

Elizabeth just nodded before, with the help of Bobby, wheeling John down the hall.

Dr. York appeared out of his office then and ran up behind them. "What are you doing?!"

"Moving this family in the larger room so when the boys wake, they can be together," She explained, not moving her eyes from the end of the hall. "I'd appreciate it if you'd help by preparing Dean for the transport."

Dr. York's eyes seemed to change from when she set her rampage on him and he obediently nodded and headed to Dean's room.

"Lizzie, you've got him whipped." Bobby chuckled before maneuvering John's bed into the room.

Elizabeth just smirked before settling John's bed in the middle of the room on the right side. "And I'll put your boys on either side of you?" Elizabeth questioned but John shook his head.

"Dean will probably want to be by his brother. Put Sam in the middle." Bobby answered for his friend and John nodded.

"Okay," Elizabeth wiped the sweat from her brow and turned to see Dr. York wheeling Dean into the room. The boy was still pale and unconscious and John seemed to pale at the sight.

Bobby went to John's side as the doctors hooked John's and Dean's equipment back up. "He's okay John." He whispered to him.

John wrote on his paper, **injuries?**

Dr. York peaked over Bobby's shoulder when he shrugged and looked for Elizabeth before answering the question.

"Uh, Dean had a problem with his spine and the quick exam I got from him before we had to sedate him, concluded my assumption that he has no feeling below his waist."

John's face seemed to turn the color of his eldest.

Dr. York looked to Elizabeth again and then back to John. "But I believe another surgery to relieve the pressure on his spine could change that."

John nodded, but didn't seem convinced. He just looked like he wanted to scream, yell, at everyone and everything.

"Why aren't you speaking?" Dr. York questioned.

John's eyes widened, as well as Bobby's.

"Do you remember how I said you need to have faith?" Elizabeth cut in.

Dr. York nodded. How could he forget?

"Well can you please have faith in me and just know that it's better if you don't know."

Dr. York gave the three odd people questioning looks but then nodded. "Okay, but if it ends up affecting their health severely, fill me in?"

"Of course. Now help me in transporting Sam?"

"Okay," Dr. York led them down to Sam's room and in a matter of twenty minutes; the Winchester's were once again back together.

~D~S~

The moment Dean awoke, he felt incredibly alone. No noise surrounded him but he could feel someone holding his forearm. But why did he still feel so alone?

He opened his eyes and looked to find Bobby staring at him and smiling. Dean returned to smile, a small one though. But then he saw Bobby's lips move and the silence remained.

Dean's heart rate picked up and he screamed, "What the Hell?!"

Dean could read Bobby's lips when he snapped back _'Watch it!' _And then pointed to the other side of his bed.

Dean felt his bed rise as he looked over to the other side of his bed, which he noticed was a totally flip to the direction he was facing the first time he woke up. He looked and found a young and _hot _doctor handing him a note.

Confused, but still flashing his signature grin, took the note and read it. It was written in his father's handwriting. The doctor moved out of the way and he saw Sammy sleeping unconscious on the bed between him and his father. His father sat staring and him with teary eyes. Dean's own eyes began to tear up as John looked at him, but then his dad motioned towards the note.

**I know your scared Dean. You can't hear, but don't worry, we're going to fix this. Some revenge seeking jerk, Randy Keller, remember? Well he took it upon himself to get his wife's revenge. I can't speak and Sam can't see. But your brother is okay. We're alive and I just need you to relax ok? Just try and be calm and Bobby and I will protect you an your brother. And right now, if you can feel your legs, can you nod to me?**

Dean looked up to his Dad's hopeful eyes but then shook his head. He couldn't feel his legs at all and his fear began to rise again, until Bobby stepped up and pulled the note back up to his eyes.

**If you can, then great. But if you can't, do not worry. The doc said he should be able to fix this with surgery. So don't worry. Be strong for Sam, for me?**

Dean let the note drop back to his lap and then turned it over, reaching to Bobby for the pen on the stand. Dean wrote a note back to his Dad.

**I'll be strong Dad. Remember, it's me your talking to! And since when did you become such a sap?**

Dean watched as his Dad seemed to chuckle at that.

~D~S~

Sam once again woke with a cry out for his brother. "Dean!"

Sam felt multiple voices, including an incredibly loud one of his brother.

"SAM! IT'S OKAY! JUST CALM DOWN! I'M HERE!"

Sam winced at the loudness of his brother's voice and fell down against the bed, which seemed to be propped up more.

"D-Dean? What's going on?"

But Dean didn't respond. It was Bobby that he felt come up to him and grasp his arm gently.

"Hey Sam, it's me Bobby. Dean's okay but he can't exactly hear at the moment." He explained.

"Wh-what? Why? Wh-what happened? Where's Dad?"

"Your Daddy's right here bud." Sam felt his father's hand grasp his and he sighed in relief.

"D-dad? What's happening?"

He only felt his Dad squeeze his hand in response.

"SAM! IT'S OKAY!"

He heard Dean yell again and then in defense, "WHAT?!"

Bobby released his arm and shuffled away. Sam was confused and scared and didn't know what was going on.

"What's happening?!" He yelled, his aching body screaming at the effort.

A new and gentler voice answered him this time. "Sam? My name is Dr. Elizabeth Hillshire. I'm a friend of Bobby's. You can call me Lizzie." She explained.

"O-okay. What's going on?"

"Well can you tell me what you remember Sam?"

"Uh-" Sam was unsure if he needed a cover story on this one.

Bobby must have sensed his hesitation and returned to his side. "It's okay Sam. She knows about everything. Just explain what you remember."

"Okay. Um, we were at this house," He started, not sure even where to begin.

"The Richardson's?"

"Uh- yeah. And we were attacked by this ghost kid and then I couldn't see." Though Sam couldn't see them, he could feel tears rushing down his face. "I was scared and I hurt. And then I remembered waking up here, earlier when I called out for Dean."

"SAMMY! DID YOU SAY MY NAME!?" Dean yelled again.

"Dean! Shut up!" Bobby snapped, then Sam felt his presence leave again.

"What is going on with Dad and Dean?"

"Well Sam, it's the same reason you can't see." Lizzie replied.

"I-I thought this happened because of this dream I had." Sam said.

"No, it's a spell. Someone wants revenge against your family and the spell took your sight, your dad's voice and your brother's hearing."

Bobby returned again. "Good way to sugar coat it Lizzie."

"Sorry," She said.

"N-no. It's okay. But what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Sam, we'll figure this out. And the Winchester's will once again be back in perfect condition in no time." Bobby rubbed Sam's arm.

Sam nodded and rubbed his face to smear the tears away. Then he heard someone to his right, who he assumed is where Dean was placed, based on his loud yells. He felt both Lizzie and Bobby disburse and then he felt his brother's hand slip into his own and squeeze tightly. Shortly after, he felt his father's hand do the same to his left hand.

"DON'T WORRY SAMMY! WE'LL ALL BE OKAY!" Dean yelled, even closer to his ear this time and Sam flinched but then chuckled. He'd never felt so safe in his life.

* * *

Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Reviews are adored. =)

Miss Dassy


	15. My Mistake

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

Yes! I made it by Sunday! It's late at night, but I made my deadline, **parinumal07**, so I'm happy for that! Kind of a bridge chapter but I still hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_**My Mistake**_

It was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he's ever seen, especially now. The grass was the greenest green and the sky the deepest blue. The hills layered each other endlessly and it looked like a kindergartener's picture of mountains; sprawled out effortlessly and colored beyond its boundaries. The trees grew high above the heavens and angelic birds sung out to him, along with chipmunks and squirrels' feet's clicking up the wood as if drumming along. The waterfall fell just behind him and landed in a great pond, the blue water glistening and winking at him. The sun shone down on him, warming his skin and seemed to heal his eyes. Definitely the most beautiful sight.

Sam sat crossed legged in front of the lake, watching the rainbow fish spurt in and out of the water. He smiled as he saw a large frog croak and then take a dive into the ice blue water. He liked this place. And though he knew for certain that he was dreaming and a drug induced sleep, he still absolutely loved it here. He could _see._ He knew it wasn't real, where his body didn't ache and his eyes weren't damaged and he could see what he wanted to see. Except he couldn't picture his family here with him, and that part stung him a little bit. He wanted Dean to be enjoying this with him, and even let his brother hear the beautiful noises surrounding him. But every time Sam pictured his brother and even his father here with him, he couldn't get a full pure image. Why was he only aloud to see this beautiful scene? Or was his father and brother in their own world right now, enjoying what they would think is the most beautiful scene. He imagined Dean dreaming about a strip club or a hooter's bar and Sam grimaced at the look of Dean's drooling jaw on the disgusting counter top. It was a little but harder to imagine what his father was dreaming about, but that answer was secure; Mary. His father would be dreaming about Sam's mother. Sam smiled at that thought also before looking back up at the sky.

Suddenly, everything around him seemed to change. First, the birds and squirrels noises died down and the waterfall instantaneously dried out. The sky darkened quickly, and thunder and lightening sounded through the hills and the warm air turned icy cold. Sam sat still, staring at the black sky, curling his arms around his thin frame.

"You're not my brother, are you?" It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Sam peered over his shoulder slowly and gulped at the sight of Toby Richardson standing between two now dead trees, kicking at the dirt with a glum face.

Sam slowly got to his feet, being extra careful watching Toby's moves. The boy's attire was unaltered except the stain of blood. The boy looked up to Sam and Sam winced as he saw the boy's bloodshot eyes.

"No," Sam replied sadly.

Toby nodded, seeming disappointed but understanding. "I know you're not Henry. And when everything was happening, I saw _your _face, not Henry's. But I could only see my brother. I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's true. I never meant any of this to happen."

Sam looked to where Toby continued to dig at the dirt with his torn shoe, and responded. "I understand. Kinda. You didn't know what you were doing."

Toby's head shot up. "But I did! But I didn't know I didn't want to be doing it! Not until after I hurt you and your family and realized my mistake! A-and then I killed that boy." His head fell again.

Sam couldn't help but feel a little guilt for the boy. He couldn't understand his story, or his pain, but he knew the want for revenge. That, he learned from his father.

"What are you doing here Toby?" Sam finally asked, as the boy sobbed for a few minutes.

Toby took a deep breath before answering. "I've come to warn you, because I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Warn me? About what?"

"Randy Keller. He's captured me somehow and I have to do what ever he says. And he's going to bake me hurt you and your family again. So I've come to warn you. O-Or apologize before hand, if I do end up hurting you or your family."

"He must be the man that wasn't revenge against us. Why I can't see, and why my dad can't speak…"

"And why your brother can't hear. Yes. It's all him. He's using this big book of spells. That's how he caught me and how he's controlling me."

"Toby, what else do you know?"

"I- uh, not much."

"Just tell me everything that happened since he caught you. Please? It's important, because if could help me save my family and then you."

"Well most of the time I'm stuck here. In dreamland. I don't know how, I've never been able to leave the house before. But when he doesn't want me at his side I'm forced to walk through people's heads and their dreams."

Sam's forehead creased, wondering how many people's dreamlands he's spooked out. "What else Toby? When did he want you at his side?"

"When he was talking to that man, someone I think who knew your family. Randy kept calling him Pastor."

"Pastor Jim," Sam whispered in fear.

"He put a ghost on his tail and then gave him a list of things for him to get. The man was scared, especially of that little girl, so he said he'd get the things for him."

"Thank you Toby." Sam whispered, realizing that the thunder was settling down.

"Don't thank me, um, _Sam. _I'm the reason you and your family were hurt."

Sam tried to smile at Toby but it failed miserably. Truly it was Toby's fault, but Sam couldn't blame him for any of it.

"It's okay Toby. I don't blame you. But if there's anything you can do to help us, would you do it?"

Toby nodded. "But Randy's spell makes sure I do everything he says, and I can't break it."

"It's okay. Just know that I won't blame you if he makes you do anything bad, okay?"

Toby nodded and a true smile actually formed on the kids face. And that made Sam smile also.

Sam looked around as the world he pictured at first returned and Toby smiled as he heard the birds singing around his head. The young boys' clothes seemed to transfer into their original condition and color returned to the boys rosy cheeks.

"None of this is your fault Toby." Sam assured.

"Though I don't deserve your forgiveness Sam, thank you anyway." A butterfly kissed Toby's cheek and the boy giggled before disappearing.

~D~S~

"So John, what do you think?"

John looked around the room, leaning as far as he could over the bed railing, looking over the hex bag placements and salt lines. John gave Bobby a satisfying nod before checking over his sons and settling back against the pillow.

Bobby nodded with a grin before walking over to Lizzie who sat huddled in the corner of the room, staring off into the storm.

"You okay, Lizzie?"

"Huh?" Elizabeth peered up at her friend, unaware of how long she's been looking out the window and thinking.

"I asked you if you're okay."

"Um, I don't know. I have this bad feeling, I guess."

"Bad feeling?" Bobby questioned, taking the seat across from his friend. In a hunter's line of work, a bad feeling was something not to be taken light of. "Care to elaborate?"

"I'm not sure if I can. It's just in the pit of my stomach and like someone's watching me or something."

"Well this won't make you feel any better, but Randy Keller might be watching the hospital right now. But he's after the Winchesters and none of his hoodoo is getting in here." Bobby smiled, looking over his handiwork around the room again.

"I think I just need some sleep." Elizabeth suggested.

"You could ask Dr. Dork for an extra bed, or go to the motel room down the street." Bobby gave her the options.

"I think I _really _need a bubble bath," Elizabeth stated with a small smile as she got to her feet and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll head down to the motel and be back in the morning." She grabbed her bags that rested on the window sill and headed for the door. "Call me if there's any trouble." She said, then added, "And tomorrow I'll take the night shift and you can steel the bubble bath, kay Bobby?"

"Sure thing Lizzie." Bobby smiled and watched her leave. He didn't fail to notice her hesitant movements and cautious eye movements as if looking for the monster that's been haunting her consciousness.

~D~S~

Jim walked slowly into the herb store, looking around insipidly for the Keble's Root. This was his fifth herb store today and that was the one thing on Randy's list that he hadn't found yet. Okay so that wasn't entirely true… he had found it in almost every store he had entered but he wasn't about to hand over all these dangerous ingredients to Randy so he could harm the Winchester's further. So he played it cool, no matter how many times his cell phone would appear in random places and Randy would ask him how it was going. The man sounded so calm, like he was talking to his best friend asking how car shopping was going. Jim just continued saying that Keble's Root was one impossible ingredient he was having trouble finding. And lucky for Jim, Randy was as gullible as he looked.

Even with Emily on his tail, he knew he could play Randy for a little while. That is until he either figures Jim was lying or got fed up with him and went looking for the root himself. He only hoped that wouldn't happen. The moment Jim becomes worthless to Randy's master plan, is the moment he'll release Emily on him. He dreaded that moment. He already felt like vomiting as he would see her reflection glaring her down all day. And now in the thunder storm, he could see her beside him every other flash of lightning.

The familiar ring sounded again and Jim followed the noise until he phone the phone resting in an ancient chest. He already knew the routine. He tried ignoring it, but the ringing never ended and Randy hadn't been very pleased with that. He also tried hanging up and destroying the phone, but the phone would vanish before he got too far. So Jim answered the phone.

"I still can't find the Keble's Root." Jim explained.

"Well I'm getting sick and tired of this Pastor! Find it, or the Winchesters will feel my wrath, _tonight._"

"If I know anything about John and Bobby, it's that they won't let that hospital go without being supernaturally protected. You won't be able to touch them" Jim stated, looking around at the tired cashier, making sure he wasn't listening too intently. No need to string someone else in this.

"Don't worry Mr. Murphy, I've got this all figured out. Let's just say I have a few people working on the inside."

"What kind of 'insider's' would you have at a random hospital in Oklahoma?"

"None that don't come with a little threat. And I hold up to my threats. So find the damn root or so help me, I will let that little girl rip you to shreds right in front of the Winchester's before I attack them letting them know how much you failed them. So find the damn root now!"

And the phone vanished once again.

~D~S~

Kyle York was placing his coat into his locker after a long and exhausting day. Okay so it wasn't just _a _long and exhausting day; it was the most tiring, long and exhausting day he's ever had at the hospital. He witnessed a miracle when the Winchester family woke up and he hadn't even known it. That is, until Elizabeth Hillshire kicked him into gear. She almost frightened him, in a way, but he knew he really needed it. He went into the medical field to witness just that, a miracle. He hadn't really known that was his reasoning, but it was in his gut. Growing up in a religious family, but questioning it constantly, caused him to question a lot of things. Medicine was one of those things that he couldn't question. It was what it was. Some things kill people, and some things save people. But now, he couldn't figure out the exact why those Winchester's were saved. Elizabeth said it was faith. And he had faith, didn't he? He had faith in his medicine, but he thought that from what he did wasn't enough. So was it really something bigger then he? Elizabeth told him he should believe it was something bigger, or he. He couldn't put all that faith into himself. It had to be God.

Kyle smiled at his conclusion. _Just let it go, leave it to God. _He said to himself as he closed his locker and wandered out into the hallway, his head held high. He slung his back over his shoulder, glad to be back in his jeans and sneakers, because gosh he was tired.

Before checking with the night doctor on duty about the Winchester's condition, Kyle exited the hospital and into the pouring rain. He pulled out his keys when he heard a familiar voice.

"Damn it!"

Kyle peered through the rain and found Elizabeth standing in front of a bright red grand dam, pounding her hand on the window.

"Dr. Hillshire?" Kyle jogged over to her.

Elizabeth jumped and turned to him in the pouring rain, soaked to the bone, her pulled up bun plastered to her head, her clothes clinging to her skin. "Oh, !" She gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he watched her eyes scan the parking lot.

"Yes." She answered quickly then seemed to rethink it. "Uh, no. I just broke my key in the lock!" She yelled over the booming thunder.

"Would you like me to give you a lift, where ever you're going?"

"Uh, I was just going to get a motel room until tomorrow morning, then shag ass it back here. But I can just get Bobby to give me a ride." She replied, tightening her drenched coat around her as if to keep the cold out.

Kyle pursed his lips. Elizabeth's tough exterior seemed to completed diminish and Kyle felt an extreme guilt on how he's treated her all day.

"Would you like to come stay with me? I'll be coming in around 7 tomorrow and you can just come back with me." Kyle asked.

Elizabeth's eyes scanned the area again before she nodded.

Kyle led the disheveled doctor to his F150 dark blue truck and ushered her to the front seat. She seemed hesitant to enter the large truck.

"Not used to riding in stranger's vehicles?" Kyle asked as he ducked in way into the driver's seat and started to truck and watched Elizabeth sit uncomfortably in the passenger's seat.

"Strangely that's something I'm used to."

"Oh," Kyle nodded, as if he understood, but in truth, it only deepened her mystery for him.

The ride to Kyle's apartment was silent, save the country music playing in the background. Elizabeth kept staring out the window, watching the tree's wiz by as if she was going to see big foot.

Even as Kyle pulled in front of the building, she stared contently out the window and didn't even realize the truck had stopped moving.

Kyle slowly reached over and touched her shoulder. "Dr. Hillshire?"

Elizabeth jumped again and her hand went up to swat away Kyle's hand.

"I'm sorry!" He held up his hands in defense. _What is with her? _"We're here." He said sternly before grabbing his bag and exiting the truck.

It took about a half of a minute before Elizabeth followed his move and followed him into the building and up to the studio apartment.

She walked into the open living room/kitchen plan and stood awkwardly looking around the dim lit area. Her leather suit case and average back pack hung limply off her shoulders.

Kyle dropped his bag on the kitchen counter and pulled his soaking wet jacket and scarf off and hung it up, keeping his eyes on her. "Would you like something to eat? Drink?"

"No thank you. I'd really just like to go to sleep now, if you don't mind. And maybe if I could use your shower?"

"Of course. The bathroom is right down that hall, first door on the right. The spare bedroom is the next one down."

"Thanks." She replied and disappeared down the hall.

Kyle sighed and ran his hand through his hair and lent down on the counter top, stretching out his aching back. He couldn't believe that the woman that he once _feared _was now in need of his help and well, she seemed petrified. He almost wanted to just go in there and demand to know if she had a personality disorder, but then he thought second of it. First, if she did have multiple personality disorder, it wouldn't take much before getting the strong headed and determined girl that could put him into submission, and two, she was getting a shower and well, that would be awkward if he barged in on that.

Kyle grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before plopping down on the couch. He stared at the blank television, not realizing when he drifted off to sleep.

It couldn't have been too long when Kyle was woken up by a horrifying scream. Jumping up, Kyle ran his way down the hall and without hesitation, entered the spare bedroom. Kyle's blood ran cold.

Elizabeth stood, deathly pale, in the grips of a gristly man, who held a knife to her throat. Elizabeth's hair was now down and dry, lying flaccid on her shoulders but her eyes screamed out to him and Kyle felt his heart fall to the ground.

"Get out, Kyle! Run!" She screamed before the man pushed the knife harder, bringing a little blood from her neck.

"Don't move Dr. York, or I'll slit her throat so far they'll be packing her head up separately." The man snarled.

"Ok," Kyle stepped in closer to the two and held up his hands, showing he wasn't going to run. "Wh-what do you want?"

"I need a favor." The man stated.

Kyle gave a questioning look to Elizabeth, but she had her eyes closed tightly now.

"What?" Kyle asked carefully.

"You need to get Bobby Singer away from the Winchesters for a while so I can get in and pay them a little visit."

"That's what this is about?" Kyle asked, as he watched Elizabeth's teary eyes shoot wide open.

"No! Don't!" She cried.

"Shut up bitch!" The man snapped at her, his grip tightening so her feet barely touched the floor. "So we have an arrangement?"

Kyle watched Elizabeth's eyes beg him no.

"What if I don't?"

"Then you'll finally have a death on your hands that you can't blame on the faults of medicine." The man took a step back, taking Elizabeth with him.

Kyle's swallowed hard and tried to look away from Elizabeth's fearful eyes. "But what if I can't? I'm not exactly on Bobby Singer's good side. And plus the hospital won't let you past the front doors without a proper identification as family and they already know the Winchester's entire family tree."

"Well you'll figure it out Dr. York. Otherwise, be expecting this blonde's tiny head to be on your pillow tomorrow night." The man stated with a hint of a smile on her face and then in an instant, he disappeared, taking Elizabeth with him.

* * *

Review please? :D Oh, and if you watch American Idol! Vote for Alex Lambert! I 3 him! Haha :D Oh, and review please! :)

Miss Dassy


	16. Something Like That

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_**Something Like That**_

"Bobby? How are we supposed to communicate?" Sam questioned, perched up on his bed.

Bobby sighed. It had been a long morning as the early bird questioned him intensively while the boy's brother and father slept on. The boy sat hunched over, clearly still sore from the flight over the balcony, and his red beat eyes staring off into space. Bobby almost couldn't wait for Lizzie to return and he could get the score with the bubble bath.

"I told you, Sam… I told you _a lot _actually; you won't be like this forever."

"But from what Toby says, Randy must be powerful. He wants us dead."

Bobby rose to his feet and walked over to the emotionally stressed boy on the bed, resting his hand on his. "That's not going to happen Sam." He assured, then added, "You guy's caught his wife and she wasn't even alive, so we'll definitely catch him."

"B-but what if we can't? He has Pastor Jim, Bobby. I won't let him get hurt because of us!" The boy cried.

Bobby ran a hand through his hair, looking at the fellow Winchesters in hope they'll awake soon and distract the youngest. "Jim is a grown man; he can take care of himself."

Sam shook his head. "But if he gets hurt…"

"Sam, he won't." Bobby cut him off but instantly regretted it. The boy's lip began to quiver and he fell back against his pillows. His eye lids closed but no tears fell. _I haven't seen him cry since he was ten… _Bobby thought to himself. To see the sixteen year old break like this sent terrifying chills through his Bobby. He squeezed the boy's hand tightly. "Sam. Jim will be fine. Dean will be able to hear again, and listen to everything you have to say and have no excuse," He queried and a smile started to twitch at his lips. "Your Dad will be able to talk again, though I bet you wouldn't mind having a button to control that sometimes," Sam's lip's parted into a wider grin at that. "And you will be able to see the smiling faces of your family."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam seemed to relax though his eyes remained closed.

Bobby didn't know if the boy had fallen asleep or was just lost in thought, but he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Elizabeth's number. It was well past the time she told him she'd return and the way she had been freaked out last night had him worried.

The call went straight to voicemail.

There was a shuffle of papers behind him as he finished his voicemail, telling her that he's worried and should call him back. When looked back towards the Winchester's he found Sam back in his original position but this time his head was towards his father's bed where John now sat up and held Sam's hand.

"Hey old man," Bobby greeted.

John nodded but with no returning smile. His eyes flickered left and Bobby understood.

"Dean' still asleep," He said but then to Sam said, "Daddy says hi."

Sam nodded and flipped his hand over to grip his fathers. "D-Dad, I'm scared." He finally admitted.

Bobby watched as John's fierce eyes softened at his son's words and even tear up. Bobby wasn't sure hoe much longer he could watch the Winchester's act like this.

John scrambled around for the pen and paper and wrote quickly before handing it to Bobby. "Ya Daddy says he won't let nothing happen to ya," Bobby read the note then huffed, "What am I? A hunk a meat? We're _all _going to keep ya safe Sam." He corrected.

John shrugged just as the door opened and Dr. York walked in. At first glance Bobby didn't notice anything off about the youthful doctor that his lovely friend whipped into submission yesterday, but he soon noticed the man's dishevelment. His hair and face seemed unwashed, his dark eyes looked unrested and he just seemed _bad. _

"You okay Doctor?" Bobby noticed the man's weary eyes shoot up in surprise and even take a step back towards the door before settling what ever emotions where ripening through him.

"Yes Mr. Singer. I'm just here to prepare Dean for surgery." He said, his voice rusty, just like his appearance.

John's forehead creased and Bobby seemed to take the words out of his useless lips. "This early?"

The doctor only nodded as he began to arouse Dean by gently shaking him. "Dean?"

Bobby pulled on the man's arm. "He ain't going to hear you, ya idgit." Bobby snapped, pushing the shaggy doctor to the side. He gently tapped the boys face, knowing that's how Sam always woke his brother up when they stayed at his house.

"Hmmmm…" The boy groaned as he began to arouse.

"That'll be enough but we need to get going," Dr. York ushered forward, unhooked Dean's equipment and wheeled him out of the room.

"Well that was _odd." _Bobby said as he watched Sam's eyes frantically search the room.

"What are they doing?" Sam questioned.

Bobby watched John's hand squeeze his son's before answering. "They're doing surgery on your brother's back to try and repair it. It's his only hope to getting the feeling back."

"S-surgery? I didn't even get to say good luck!" Sam snapped and then shook. "Or goodbye…"

Bobby's eyes widened and was about to snap at the boy for thinking like that but John held out his pad to him. It read, **something's up w/ the doc. find out what… and tell sam to stop talking like that.**

Bobby nodded. "Sam, you're Daddy says shut up and take a nap. I'll be back." Bobby said before walking out. Okay so it wasn't exactly what the note said but if John thought something was really off with the doc that it would be in their turn to examine, he needed to find that doctor and make sure he wasn't going to get Dean into more trouble.

~D~S~

Kyle wheeled the young man through the halls, giving the curious nurses good morning smiles and nods before passing through more doors that did not lead anywhere near the surgical wing. He had given the boy another shot to knock him out a few more hours, not wanting the boy to wake up without his family and freak out on him.

Ever since last night, Kyle's mind has either was heated up on overdrive or was fried to s crisp. He was hoping he wasn't going insane. A man_, somehow,_ broke into his house and held the beautiful doctor as hostage to him. Beautiful doctor? Kyle's mouth formed into an ashamed grin. He knew he thought that way about her. Maybe not at first, and maybe not when her off behavior over the past hours previous, but sometime since he met her, he kind of, well, fell in love.

But not he was in the arms of that maniac. And at first his plan was to confront the Winchesters about it, tell them everything and make them help. But he couldn't risk Elizabeth, could he? He decided against it. He just had to do what he says.

So now he's practically _hiding _Dean. That isn't apart of the man's plan. It was his plan. His only conclusion was that John Winchester is messed up in some pretty deep shit but he wasn't allowing his innocent kids to get caught in the crossfire. His next plan is to get the youngest boy out of that room. He wasn't sure how, but he would try. In the few minutes of sleep the man, who he found out his name as Randy, sent a little boy into his dreams with more instructions. He really hoped it was just a dream, but planned to follow the rules given anyhow. He had until 8:30 to get Bobby out of that room while Randy was 'snuck in' right through the front doors. All that voodoo surrounding the Winchester's beds and room must be affecting Randy's special powers, so that must be why he needs to come in without it. It was nearing 8:30, only about twenty minutes until. He still needed to find away to get Sam out of there. He debated on saying Dean woke up wanting his brother, but knew that the father would want to come to. Oh how he was afraid to mess this up and get more people hurt.

Now walking through a blackened hallway, a section cut off from the rest of the hospital due to a fire a few years back, Kyle continued to wheel the boy back until he found the safest room he could find. He hooked the boy back up, sighing in relief when the electricity still worked back there.

Now he had 15 minutes left to figure out a way to get both Sam and Bobby out of that room before meeting Randy at the door. Kyle was caught up in his thoughts and didn't see the burly man standing right in front the swinging doors in the cutoff hallway.

"Surgery, eh?" Bobby stood tall, glowering down at Kyle.

"I-uh. Please, let me explain…" Kyle begged but the man grabbed his collar and hurled him up against the wall, cracking the charred frame.

"Well explain!" Bobby screamed at Kyle, who flinched.

"You need to get out of here Mr. Singer…" Kyle started as the fear began to rise with the fire in the man's eyes.

"Why?! What the hell are you doing?!" He pushed hard on his chest and Kyle's chest was heaving to get in air.

"Randy Keller is coming and I just wanted to get the boys out of there before he does!" Kyle blurted out.

Bobby's eyes widened but his grip did not loosen. "What do you know?"

"He took Elizabeth Hillshire last night-"

"Lizzie?! Oh god!" Bobby's grip released and his hands went running through his beard.

"He said I needed to get him into see the Winchester's or he'd kill her. I-I'm sorry… I thought if I could get Dean and try to get Sam out of there, it might help."

Bobby seemed to ponder the thought. "You did okay kid. You stay here with Dean and I'll talk this over with John."

"The man will be here in less than 10 minutes." Kyle plucked in, rubbing his chest painfully.

"Damn it all, "Bobby cursed and started heading towards the doors.

Kyle ran after him. "If he sees you anywhere near there he will kill her!"

"I can't let Sam go through this," Bobby stormed toward the doors but Kyle took his chance.

Storming into Bobby, the man crashed into a door that flew open into a closet. Kyle got to his feet quickly and slammed the door closed on the disoriented man. "I'm sorry, Mr. Singer! But I won't have another death on my hands!" He yelled through the door, locking it and hoping it wasn't as week of wood as the rest of the wing.

"Well Kid, because of this you'll have the whole Winchester families' death on your hands! Congratulations!" He snarled sarcastically as he pounded on the door. Kyle ran down the hall to meet up with Randy, praying he wasn't making a huge mistake.

~D~S~

Sam sat in darkness and loneliness again. His Dad's random reassuring squeezes were his only insurance of safety. Bobby's playful tactics where gone and his brother's loud antics were missed. He wondered how his life would be if he and his family remained like this. Every conversation would have to be passed through all three of them and hunting wouldn't be questioned on the new dangerous level. His dad would continue, obviously but Sam and Dean would be out. Too much of a liability to his father, not being able to use the two most important senses for hunting. Won't be able to see the monster come straight up to him, or hear it sneak up from behind.

His father squeezed his hand again. But as he heard a door open, his father's grip tightened to an almost unbearable strength. "D-ad? What's wrong?!" He tried to pull his hand free but it seemed impossible.

"Oh Daddy dearest, looks like you can't tell your baby boy to run." A villainess laugh echoed the room.

Sam's body froze at the laugh, though it was unfamiliar, he could easily understand who it was based on the words and his father's grip.

He heard movement beside his bed and started to pull himself quickly off the bed to get to his father but hairy arms gripped his shoulders and pulled him close to the wide chest.

"Nuh-uh-uh Sammy boy, you're staying right here with me." The man snarled into his ear.

He felt his father rearrange his grip and heard him get to his feet and standing between the two beds between Sam and Randy.

"Where's Dean?" Randy questioned and Sam had a feeling it wasn't directed to either Sam or his father.

"He's in surgery. I can't control that without causing suspicion." Dr. York's voice contributed to the one sided conversation and Sam heard his father hiss.

"Well then,"

Sam heard his father growl and move closer as he felt Randy's mouth get close to his ear. His breath was hot of Sam's face as Randy whispered an unknown language into his ear. Sam's body stiffened at the words and felt his mind start to shut down.

"See you later Sammy…" Randy whispered before Sam fell into a deep sleep that held no dreams, good or bad.

~D~S~

Randy smiled as Sam's body fell limp in his arms, the boy's head laying heavily on his shoulder. He ran his hand through the boy's shaggy hair as he watched John squirm where he stood.

"Don't worry Johnny, he's only sleeping." He smiled as John's slips curled. He knew John wanted to scream, yell, and fight back, but with his voice gone and his son in Randy's grasp, the father was kept quiet and still.

"Where is Bobby Singer?" Randy questioned the doctor, smiling down at the motionless boy. The boy just being in his arms was making John suffer immensely and he knew his wife was enjoying it from where ever she was.

"Detained." The doctor replied but Randy cocked his head at the man's choice of words.

"When will Dean be out of his surgery?"

"It's supposed to last almost all day. Can we just do this later…?"

"No."

He maneuvered the boy so he was lying more comfortably on his back. "Guess we'll just start the fun without Dean," Randy smiled as he pulled a knife from his belt.

"How did you even get that through the doors?" Dr. York questioned, though still petrified as Randy moved it closer to the boy's rising chest.

"I can't get my magic in _here_ but the hospital is fair game. And also the room is now sound proof and even though Johnny boy is mute, you can scream for help all you want. Hell, it might make this more enjoyable seeing someone voice out agony, or something like , this," he pointed to knife to Sam, "this, is all your fauly Doctor." He said with a chuckle as he moved the knife down the boy's chest, slowly cutting the hospital gown and piercing the skin.

John growled in front of him and lurched forward.

"Stop right there Johnny boy 'cause I know for a fact that Dean is not in surgery and is in an unprotected room. So let me have my fun with Sammy here or we'll just bring Dean in here and they can share it. And maybe we can get Bobby out of that closet and let him hang from the ceiling by his organs." He threatened.

John fell back and his eyes watered as he stared at his motionless son. They underestimated Randy Keller and now every hope he had on getting through this was gone.

* * *

Author's Note: I need to update more often, don't I? I don't realize how much time passes until it's well long gone. Haha! Not the best chapter in the world but I hope it does justice. :D Thanks for reading! Please review! :P

Miss Dassy


	17. He'll Find A Way

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"_**He'll Find A Way"**_

Bobby stared into the darkness, dead set. Adrenalin was far beyond pulsing through his body; it was gushing through his pores. His fear was high, but so was his determination. If anyone could see the look on his face now, he'd have to admit that they would laugh. He himself couldn't see an inch in front of him, but he could feel the lines forming in his face as he crunched it up in anger.

He charged.

The closet door flew open, Bobby flying out like an eagle. He landed with an '_oomph' _and that more looked like a slip on a banana peel, but he was out. Gathering himself up and getting to his feet, Bobby charged to the room that Dr. York had intended on hiding the young Winchesters. But the room was empty. Had he gone into the wrong room? Bobby went in a rush, searching the entire hallway.

Finally giving up, Bobby ran back through the halls towards John's room. If that _stupid _Dr. York handed up the Winchesters, there would be hell to pay. He was about to go outside the hospital and receive his gun when Bobby stopped outside the room, listening in on what was going on. He heard nothing so he rushed in.

The sound barrier broke and he could here the clock ticking out of rhythm and the rushing pulse of the machines radiating through the room, but he saw nothing. Saw nothing except the blood. Lines of fresh blood were silken across Sam's bed, but the bed was empty. He heard a shifting of something and a spasm retching noise.

Bobby fought back the urge to cry out; fore the blood must have come from the youngest Winchester and followed the noise. The sight poked at his shielding, almost penetrating his heart.

John Winchester was on his hands and knees, silently throwing his stomachs contents onto the floor, surrounding him. His body was coated with sweat and muscles that kept him from falling in his own vomit shook.

"John," Bobby rushed forward to his fallen friend who didn't even look up to his voice; just continued sobbing soundlessly and retching nothing but stomach acid.

Bobby finally managed to get the disarranged man in sitting position on the bed. John's mouth kept mumbling together and Bobby could tell he was trying to saw the letter M.

"M…? What are you trying to say Johnny? Keller was here wasn't he?!" Bobby rushed for the pen and paper, thrusting it into his friends' shaking hands.

**my boys!**

He wrote shaking, then:

**he cut sam, then took him to hall and dissapered**

Bobby's disgust at John's words made him brush off his fellow hunter's bad spelling

"Did you see Dr. York?"

John nodded. **went with them im gunna kill him!**

"I think we just need to tan his hide. Randy has Lizzie; was using her as leverage to Dr. York." He seemed to consider things. "But then again he did lock me up and caused all this, so maybe I will let you kill him."

John nodded. **dean? Keller said he got him**

Bobby sighed. "He must have 'cause when I got out, he wasn't where we left him. But don't worry, we'll find them."

John just shook his head sadly.

"No, John, we will. Randy wants _you _to pay, not just them. And he'll find a way to do it."

~D~S~

Randy smiled down at the young boy who quivered beneath his knife. He felt a chuckle rise in his throat as the boys eyes looked frantically up at the ceiling, seeing nothing.

The boy cringed and hissed as the knife slit at his bare stomach. "D-dean?" He cried, his head turning ceremonially.

"Shh," Randy leaned over the boy, making sure his breath was hot on the young kid's face. "Quiet now, while your brother sleeps." He whispered, laughing loudly after, knowing Dean wouldn't hear a thing from his brother or himself.

The boy's eye lids closed as tears poured out and turned his head away from Randy.

Randy looked beyond Sam to where Dean lay on a metal operating-like table, identical to Sam's. Both boys' limbs were tied down and naked from the chest up, newly acquired sweat pants covering their bottom halves. He felt a sadistic smile as he imagined cutting down Dean's muscular chest, watching the pain in his eyes. And oh, he could only imagine what Dean will do when he'll be able to hear his little brother's screams.

He could faintly hear his wife's voice in his head, _"Good boy, Randy. Make them suffer, make them bleed! It's their father's fault that I'm no longer with you! Make him know pain like he made you know!"_

"Yes, my darling, all in good time." Randy whispered as he set the knife down on the small table beside Sam's table. The boy remained frozen, his blank eyes staring fiercely into his brother as if he could see him perfectly.

They were in the basement of the home that Randy and his wife once shared. It was musty and cold, but was filled with quite a few rooms and was completely sound proof. Not that any of his neighbors would question any strange noises, including screams, coming form his home. They knew Randy became _mentally insane, _as they put it, when his wife passed but no one had wanted to get involved.

"That's just makes this easier," Randy smiled to himself as he walked over to the next room where flaming candles hovered over his book collection and crafty nick-knacks. Resting in the center of the room was a small pot, smoldering smoke puffed out of it, looking very cliché of a witches brew.

Also this room held a cage. Mimicking a prison cell in one of those old western movies, but it actually held no door. Just specially sized bars, locking in his prisoners. His first guest, who sat huddled in the corner, was Pastor Jim Murphy. His personal Casper stood hovering over the terrified man. A few feet away from them sat Elizabeth Hillshire, the doctor and friend to the Winchesters. She had her knees to her chest and her eyes glaring into Randy, but Randy only smiled in return. On the other side of the prison stood Dr. Kyle York, his arms crossed firmly over his chest and his mind set on thinking of a way out of the door less cage.

When Randy entered, taking out the Keble's Root from his back pocket and adding it to the mix, the people in the cage stirred slightly, like hamsters snipping at the cage when the master comes in with food.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Kyle questioned, turning from his place facing the wall to where Randy was creating his potion.

Randy looked up to the doctor. "What it's meant for." He replied dryly before stewing in the root.

"What is it _meant _to do?" Kyle persisted.

A growl thundered through his throat. "Do you want me to shove it down your throat and find out?!" He screamed and smiled as he saw the girl flinch. "Or better yet, shove it down _her _throat?" A smile formed on his lips as he saw Kyle's eyes widen and back down.

"Please!" Elizabeth was on her knees; she had slid from her spot by the wall and held onto the bars as if praying. "Do anything you want to me but please don't hurt those boys!" She begged.

Randy held back a laugh. "Girlie, for what I could do to you, you'd be better off letting me torture those boys. Trust me," His low voice snarled.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Hurt me, kill me, but please just leave those poor boys alone! They didn't do anything!"

"They maybe didn't, but they assisted their father in killing my wife!"

"She was already dead!" Jim growled from where he sat in the corner.

Randy sighed. "Don't make me release that little girl on you Mr. Murphy."  
He glared. "Yes, she was dead, but now I can't ever see here again."

"Don't worry," Elizabeth smirked. "When we kill you, you'll join her in Hell."

Randy didn't say anything else as he started putting the mixture into tiny syringes. Finally he got to his feet and smiled to his 'guests'. "Well I think it's time for Daddy Winchester to join in the fun. Only now I want to hear John scream."

~D~S~

"Come on, get dressed!" Bobby shoved John's clothes at him and turned to put what weapons were hid in the room into the duffels,

Bobby heard John sigh heavily before starting to undress and put on the jeans and multiple coats. Once he was done, Bobby turned to see John resting against the bed staring blankly at the door.

"What's wrong with you Johnny? We got to go!" Bobby urged, gripping the man's arm.

But John shook his head and mouthed, 'where?'.

Bobby released his grip. "Right now, the library or a friggin phone book, I don't care! Why are you so sullen here Johnny! Your boys are in the arms of a psychotic witchcraft maniac and you tell me you don't know what to do?!"

John felt his anger rising and he felt his fists clenching tight. "They're probably hours away where this all started! My boys were hurt! And are now defenseless and **YES, **I don't know what to do Bobby!!" John wall broke and tears fell from his eyes.

Bobby stood, dumbfounded; but not by his friends outburst, but the fact that he _can _outburst. "Johnny…?"

"What?!" John growled.

"You can talk, ya damn idjit!" Bobby snarled back.

John looked up to Bobby with teary and confused eyes. "I-I can talk," He whispered. "Something must be up," John cleared his throat.

"Yes, something. Something as in Randy who plans on torturing your kids and making you pay! So I repeat, you don't know what to do?"

John shook his head. "No, I'm sorry about that. I'm fine." John shook his lodged head and wiped away his tears. They signed themselves out, knowing that no nosy doctor would get in their way and headed out towards Bobby's truck.

"We'll find them." John assured. "We'll start with Jim, hopefully his phone isn't damaged and we can trace him."

"Uh, I don't think that's necessary John." Bobby stated and John followed his gaze in confusion

Randy stood, leaning against Bobby's truck. The man looked oddly calm, and extremely pleased with himself.

"You son of a bitch!" John charged at the man, fists rose when he suddenly felt a force push back on his and he landed on his behind.

"Oh, Johnny, I've seen you got your voice back." Randy laughed as he lowered his raised hand that looked like was being used like a shield.

"You're dead!" John threatened as Bobby helped him to his feet.

"No, Johnny I'm not." Randy stated with high amounts of sarcasm. "But speaking of dead, I'd like you to come to my house and meet up with a friend of yours again. _Toby, _ring a bell?"

John's mouth dried but he ignored the man's statement. "Where are my boys?" He asked sternly.

"Oh they're there too, don't worry. And all the boys' senses should be back by the time we get there. I want your boys to see and hear their father cry." He laughed. "Shall we go?" He pushed off the truck door and in a snap of a finger, the three men were gone.

* * *

Author's Note: I would like to sincerely apologize for the long wait between updates. I have all the time in the world to write, but only few times when I feel like writing. Haha I have to be in a mood or something. It's not much of an amazing chapter but in the next one we'll see some torture. Anyone have any sadistic ideas? Haha Thanks for reading, hope you review! :D

Miss Dassy


	18. Magic Man

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_**Magic Man**_

John winced as the rope was pulled tighter around his wrist. "You son of a bitch, you let them go." He growled for his umpteenth time, glaring at Randy Keller as he sharpened his knives.

Randy's smile remained. "No. But I will let _you _go once I torture and kill your kids," He repeated for also the _umpteenth _time.

John turned away from the man and stared at his two motionless sons in front of him. Both were out for the count, but John didn't know if it was a supernatural influence or pure exhaustion. The chair he was restrained in was slightly elevated and he was looking down at his boys. Dean seemed unharmed but Sam's chest was a bloody mess. His little boy also looked like he'd been crying. God, John felt like he was in hell right now. And again, John begged Randy.

"Hurt me, kill me, just _please! _Let them go."

Randy rose from his chair, sliding the large knife across the sharpener one last time. He walked over to John and rested the blade on the man's shoulder. Randy looked down at John sadly. At least it looked like sadness to John. In truth it was pity. Randy crouched down until his face was inches from Johns. "How about, after I kill them, _and _I watch you suffer for about a year, I _may _kill you and put you out of your misery? How about that?" The man asked, his smile returning.

John's anger was rising in his throat. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time. But he couldn't let Randy have that satisfaction, could he?

Randy straightened out and walked over to the small table between his boys' feet. Randy set the knife down and picked up a small pouch. Why don't we wake the kiddos, shall we? Wouldn't want Sammy to die without seeing his father's terrified eyes or Dean not being able to hear his brother's and father's screams?"

John didn't answer as he watched Randy opened the pouch and pull a pinch out. The man then spread the blackish powder on Dean's chest and the young man woke up with a painful gasp.

Dean winced and inhaled deeply, only to suffer from a painful cough. He went to cover his mouth but found his arms immobile. "What the hell…?" The young man coughed and turned his head in confusement until his eyes landed on Randy who hovered above him.

"Welcome back Dean-o." Randy patted the boy's chest. "Why don't you say hello to your dad while I awake your brother." Randy turned away from Dean.

Dean adjusted his eyes to the harsh lights above him and looked around the room in search of his father.

"Dean,"

Dean looked straight in front of him at his bound father. "D-dad?"

"Dean, I'm so sorry about this son. I-it's all my fault."

Dean was about to protest when a raspy gasp came from his right. Randy had moved back to the table and Dean looked at his brother. "Sam!"

Sam looked over at his brother. But this time he didn't see darkness. And yet he couldn't see his brother clearly. The lights thrashed the colors and everything was blurred together. "Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy, it's me. Dad's here too. It's all going to be okay." He assured.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Randy cut in a turned to the two brothers, knife in hand.

"Don't you dare touch them!!" John growled from his seat, tears already blurring his sight of his boys.

Randy didn't respond to John's cry, only smiled at it as he lowered the knife to Dean's chest. "Do you know what I think would really hurt?" Randy asked and then lifted the knife, slamming it down hard on Dean's upper arm.

Dean's scream pierced through the basement.

"Dean!!" Sam screamed, trying to see what had happened to his brother but Randy completely blocked his view.

John's face reddened and his body shook as his son's scream filled his head. But John did nothing. His body shook with fury but he kept his eyes down and away from his boys. The pain filling his heart was almost too much to bare, but he knew he needed to be strong for his boys.

Dean's muscles were clenching around the knife that remained embedded in his arm. "Oh God! S-stop!" He cried, afraid of his arm unconsciously twitching.

Randy smiled again. But not at all at the boys pain. But at John's pain at seeing this all. Randy pulled the knife out quickly. And leaned over to Dean's ear. "How do you think it would feel, if I cut away the skin to your knuckles and grinded the knife away at the bone?" He asked the young man.

Dean's hand clenched into a fist as chills raced through his body, evening out with his shaking muscles. But he didn't answer the man who stood before him.

"You don't know the answer do you?" Randy asked. "Then why don't we ask your brother?"

Randy turned quickly, gripping Sam's left hand and slicing the skin at the middle and ring finger.

The sudden assault made Sam scream out and his body arch off the table.

Dean's own body arched and he turned quickly to look at his brother, his arm sliding through the blood still seeping through his slit muscle.

Randy gripped the young boy's slippery hand, the blood making it extremely difficult as the boy pulled with all his might despite the bounds. Finally, Randy got a good grip and skinned away to the bone as if grating cheese.

Sam's cries went right through the father and son. Dean could feel his brother pain echoing off of him. "Sammy! Sammy!" He called and winced as his brother confused and watery eyes found his brother. "Just look at me! Okay?" Dean called to his brother, trying to distract him, but Sam's cried only increased as the knife reached the bone. "Sammy!!" Dean called again, crying out also as he lost his brother's concentration.

John's muscles occasionally twitched but he eyes remained frozen to the floor. John's body felt weaker then being dead and his sons cries seemed to poke at his sanity.

Randy continued to glide his knife along all the fingers on Sam's left hand. After a while, the boy passed out. Randy turned to the frantic older brother. With one touch to his forehead, Dean was out cold just like his brother.

"What's the matter John? Are you going to admit now that seeing your poor boys so hurt isn't affecting you?"

John looked up at Randy with more then hate. If you didn't know better, you'd think John was the heart of evil. "It's killing me. But I'm not giving you any satisfaction in seeing me squirm." John stated.

Randy's hint of a smile faltered. "Well that was a quick change of heart John." Randy stated. "But it won't work. Remain quiet as long as you want, but it will only increase the torture. Now, if you scream and cry for me to stop, maybe I'll kill them quicker then I planned." Randy's smile returned as he walked up to John and touched his forehead. John's head fell lifelessly on his chest.

~D~S~

Bobby watched as Randy Keller entered the room. His clothes covered in blood, his face angered. The man swung out in anger, capsizing bottles of odd mixtures. "God dammit!" Randy screamed, kicking over the pot the remained in the room.

Bobby looked over to Elizabeth and Dr. York who stared gawkingly at the deranged man also. Bobby had been placed in the cage along with Lizzie, Kyle, and Jim. They waited helplessly as the two youngest Winchester's screams filled the basement and causing every heart in their prison to ache.

Plans of escape had passed through all the prisoner's minds but all failed. Randy was just too powerful.

"Something not go your way?" Bobby asked and Randy looked up at him in surprise as if he forgot they were all there.

"John's not reacting like he should be!" Randy vented, pacing through the small space. "He should be crying, begging me again to let them go! But he's not doing anything anymore! Just sitting there staring at the floor!"

"He's John's Winchester, nothing can break him." Bobby stated, supporting his friend's plan.

"Just before though he _was _reacting how I wanted him to! Begging me with everything he has not to hurt him! He was crying!!" Randy screamed at the group.

"Maybe your threats were bigger then what you delivered." Bobby stated, carefully.

Randy seemed to consider that and then looked up at Bobby as if just remembering who he was talking too. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I need to be more creative. Get John's blood really pumping." He smiled as new and creative plans ran through his mind.

Bobby swallowed. "Sleep on it." He suggested.

"I'll do just that." Randy said, walking up the cage till he was standing as close as possible in front of Bobby. "But watch yourself Bobby Singer. Because I can make your worst nightmares come true." He said before disappearing out the door again.

"What was that about?!" Lizzie screamed at Bobby.

"It's apart of John's plan, I just know it." Bobby explained.

"You basically just told him to _increase _the pain being put on those poor boys! What's wrong with you!?" Lizzie screamed.

"John should be breaking right now!" Bobby fought back. "His boys are his weak spot so if he's not reacting, that means he has a plan!"

Lizzie's lip curled into a snarl. "I really hope you're right Bobby. Because I don't know what I'd do if those boys end up dieing because _you _suggested more pain."

Bobby sighed and stared at the door as if he was praying that he did the right thing. "I don't know what I'd do either Liz."


	19. Casper the Friendly Ghost?

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

_**Casper the Friendly Ghost?**_

Sam picked at the grass beneath his legs. He was in his dream world again. Even though the sun was just a bright and the water just as calming, he was no where enjoying it the same. The pain was gone, but only filled with fear. His family was in some deep shit. He's never seen his father and brother so scared before. Though the white hot pain that was running through his body like poison in his veins, he could hear the fear in his brother's voice and caught a glimpse of it in his father's stone hard face. He hoped his father had a plan.

"Are you okay?"

Sam's head shot up to stare into the sorrow filled ones of Toby. Sam looked around. He hadn't noticed the sky darkened. But it the scene was only turning to night, not a storm like Toby had brought before. Toby was also still the same, fresh clothes and rosy cheeks. Sam smile to him, despite the tears that he also didn't noticed forming in his eyes.

Sam's smile faltered and he shrugged, looking back down at the grass. "I don't know."

"You don't know if you're okay or not?" Toby asked, confused, as he sat down next to Sam.

Sam huffed. "I can't believe I'm sitting here talking to a ghost that tried to kill my family." He sighed in disbelief.

Toby frowned and put a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder. "I told you I was sorry."

"I know you are, but that's not the point." Sam said and stood up, pacing between trees. "We hunt ghosts, _destroy _them. Not talk to them." A twisted and false smile formed on Sam's lips. "Not that we're going to be doing that anymore."

"Why would you say that?"

"Don't you get it?" Sam snapped, his arms spread in disbelief. "Randy is going to kill us! Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if I'm dead already! M-my hand…" Sam looked down at his perfectly fine hand now, wincing as he remembered the searing pain.

"You're not dead. I'm in dream world, remember. Dead people dream. Trust me, _I'd _know."

Sam collapsed back to the ground, burying his face in his hands. "What am I going to do?" He said to know one in particular.

Toby looked down at the grass in almost a gasp, his large eyes looking around the ground as if he would find an answer to help his friend. He thought about his own brother. _Henry? _He silently prayed. _I miss you. I don't know if this works both ways, that is if you're still alive, but I don't know what to do. I know if you were here, you'd know what to do. And I have a plan, but I don't know if I'm strong enough._

'_You are…'_

Toby gasped and looked up. It was as if his brother was next to him whispering to him. '_You are strong enough…'_

Toby nodded with a smile in response and he stood up and walked over to Sam.

Sam looked up to Toby in almost aw. "What?"

"I have a plan." Toby said with a smile.

~D~S~

The hand twitched, sending a small ripple in the pool of blood that ran along the cool metal table, sliding along the frame of the body. The fingers twitched again, but this time continued in a shake as the body became more aware. The finger's flexed and soon the arm started to rise, but was stopped. The hand lowered and with a powerful pull, the bound was broken. The other hand did the identical motions. The upper half of the body rose slowly and then the hazel eyes opened.

Toby looked around the room, taking in the surroundings. The vision was blurry but he was able to make out everything, including the brother and father of Sam who had once tortured. Toby's jaw clenched… well actually, it was Sam's jaw. And it was Sam's body that Toby was controlling.

Toby bent over in almost a robotic movement and undid the bounds along his feet…or Sam's feet? Once he was free, Toby slid off the table, the blood smearing. The sound of blood rushing to the ground caused Toby to look down at Sam's hand. The entire left hand was covered with blood, it still dripping from the finger tips. But Toby did not feel any of the pain.

Sam's face remained emotionless as Toby moved him over to Dean. His bloodied bicep had clotted from what Toby could see, but he gulped at the bloody mess that surrounded. Toby moved quickly and undid Dean's bounds. He patted him on the chest. "Dean?" Toby was taken back at first, not recognizing his voice. He wasn't expecting his own voice, but Sam's was rash, swollen, and tired.

Fear raced through Toby when Dean did not respond. "Dean…." Toby said a little more sternly, but trying to stay quiet, as he pushed on Dean's chest more."

'_You are strong enough…'_

Toby placed his hand on Dean's head and closed his eyes.

Dean gasped awake, his arms immediately swinging up to his away the hand on his head. His first thought was that Randy was back… ready to cause more pain in him and his brother. But Sam's wide and fearful eyes were in front of him.

"Sammy," Dean gasped and pulled his brother in a deep hug.

"I-I'm not…" Toby tried to say, his face being squished awkwardly into Dean's shoulder.

Dean pulled away, going to grip his throbbing arm. He looked down at Sam's hand. "Oh god," Dean said getting up off the table. He lifted the bleeding mess. He looked up to Sam's emotionless face. "Doesn't his hurt."

"I don't feel it." Toby stated, and continued after Dean's eyes widening. "I'm not Sam. I'm…" He hesitated.

Dean frowned and stepped away from him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Toby." He said.

Dean, gripping his upper arm, lifted it up in t fist. "Get out of my brother, you son of bitch!"

"I don't know how! I've been hiding in Sam's dreams and this was our plan to get us out. He wants you to just get out of here and figure this all out later." Toby replied, trying not to put too much of his input into this.

Though Dean highly didn't like it, he knew they needed to get out of there. "Come on," He said and turned to his father, noticing Sam….or Toby…, God he was going to get confused, walk over and place his hand on his father's head.

John awoke with a groan. He didn't want to wake up yet… he didn't want to go through another round of Randy torturing his children.

"Dad?"

"Dean?" John looked up hopefully and sighed in relief when he saw both his children working on untying him.

"Yeah Dad, we're going to get out of here." Dean said assuring as he undid the last rope.

John nodded and looked over Dean, not seeing any new wounds. He looked over Sam next and jumped up when he saw the blood still dripping from his son's arm. "God damn it, Sammy." John jumped up and grabbed Sam's arm, pushing it against his son's chest.

"Dad-" Dean was trying to cut in but John was just too worried about how much pain his son would be in and how much blood he was loosing. John ripped his own shirt and started wrapping it around Sam's hand.

Toby looked fearfully at the way John was acting. He looked worried…. Scared for him. No… he wasn't worried for him, but for Sam. But he still wasn't used to this kind of attention and he wasn't sure how to react.

John did his best in trying to cut off the bleeding and he looked up to his son in worry. He couldn't imagine the pain… but yet his son wasn't reacting.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Toby shook his head. "I-I'm not…"

"Feeling too well." Dean cut him off. His father wouldn't react as well if he knew Sam and Toby's plan. Especially not now.

"Well I figured that." John said and looked around. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Dean gave Toby a look as they followed their father. John turned to a room and charged in.

Dean's eyes widened. In the room was a cage holding Bobby, Jim, and the two doctors. John turned to Dean. "Dean, get them and you're brother outa here, I'm going to find Randy." He stated, picking up a knife that rested on one of the shelves.

"Dad, no!" Dean begged. "Let's just get out together!" Tears formed in his pleading eyes.

John shook his head. "Randy won't rest until you and Sam are dead," He stated, looking to Sam who looked curiously around the room as if in a daze.

Dean went to protest but John already rushed back out of the room.

"John no!" Bobby was on his feet now yelling after his friend.

"Dean, I think I found a way to get them out." Sam's voice said and Dean turned to see him picking up a black bag. The metal bars instantly disappeared.

Everyone gasped in relief as the rushed out of the area that they were held in so long. Dr. York had comforting arms around Dr. Hillshire's shoulders. Bobby was pulling a shaking Jim up off the ground. "Do you see her anywhere, Jim?"

He shook his head. "No," He said.

A horrid scream sounded above. Randy's scream. A smile somehow reached everyone's lips. "Let's go," Dean said in a rush as he led everyone through the basement and out of the house. John was waiting for them with a hotwired truck and his face slightly splattered with blood.

"Let's get out of here." John stated and everyone watched as Sam screamed and lurched over in pain. "Sammy!" John yelled, jumping form the truck and running to his side.

"Sammy," Dean gasped and ran over to them as they lowered a quivering Sam to the ground. His head flew back, his eyes rolling back in his head. He passed out and went limp in his father's and brother's arms.

~D~S~

"It worked. I'm free of him now." Toby smiled to Sam.

Sam smiled in return. "So everyone's okay? Everyone's safe? And Randy…"

"He's dead. Well we all heard him scream… you're father took care of him."

Sam nodded then looked back up to Toby. "I don't know how I'm going to ever repay you." He stated.

"Let's call it even, please?" He asked hopefully.

"Okay." Sam said. "What are you going to do now?" He asked.

Toby shrugged. "Do you think if I move on, I'd be going to Hell?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

Toby smiled brightly and laughed as butterflies danced around him and Sam.

~D~S~

When Sam woke up he was in a musty motel bed, the room's blinds badly hiding the sun. His body ached but he sat up slowly anyway. He looked down at his hand, frowning at the deep bandages on it.

Laughing could be heard from outside. Sam slowly got out of the bed, looking down at his personal sweatpants and one of Dean's old tee-shirts. He made his way to the door and opened it up to a bright sunny day.

Dean sat on the hood of the impala taking a swig of his beer as he hid his laughter. Bobby and John were leaning on the side of John's truck laughing.

"Did I miss the joke?" Sam asked with a small smile as he closed the door behind him and walked out into the sunshine.

Dean slid off the car and put his beer down as he walked over to meet his brother. "That you in there Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it's me." Sam said, eyeing the bandage on Dean's arm. "What happened?"

"Well even though your plan was extremely _stupid, _" John said as he walked over to them, "It worked. We all got out safe and sound and Randy… well he didn't." John stated.

"You're not mad about the Toby thing?" Sam asked and Dean was the one that shook his head.

"Nope. Apparently after your guy's little trick, he visited Dad in a dream to explain everything." Dean explained.

John shrugged. "The kid's not too bad when he's not trying to kill me."

Sam laughed at that.

"How ya feeling?" John asked seriously.

"I feel fine." He said and his eyes flickered down to his hand.

"Lizzie did a pretty good job in fixing you up. 'Said you'll get full use of it in a few months." John said.

"Where is she?"

"She and Dr. York are at the hospital trying to figure out a way to explain everything that's happened with our case." Dean said.

"And I should be heading down there now," Bobby said as he walked over to his truck. "And you three should get going."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Finally gunna go get that ghost in Maine, little brother." Dean said as he threw his good arm around Sam's shoulder.

"And we'll be making a pit stop along the way."

"Dad, remember how the last 'stop' on the way there went?" Sam said with sarcasm.

John rolled his eyes and looked both Sam and Dean in the eyes. "This one's important."

* * *

Author's Note: Since it's been so long since an update, I'm going to give you two chapters! Next chapter is the last!


	20. Friend of Toby's

Disclaimer: Don't own the sand, just making castles! =)

PLEASE READ!: I updated two chapters at once to make sure you've read the previous on before this one! Thanks! Miss Dassy ;)

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

_**Friend of Toby's**_

John knocked loudly on the weak and wooden motel door. Angry and drunken voices rose from behind it and John glanced over to Dean.

They looked back towards the door as it opened slowly. The sun shone brightly onto the young mans pale eyes.

John and Dean gaped at the kid's poor condition. He couldn't have been older then 17 from what they knew about him, but had his boney cheeks and small frame that subtracted many years. Bruises ran down his face and continued beneath the teen's thin clothing. Dean swallowed hard and looked away as he saw the familiarity in the kid's eyes.

John cleared his throat. "Excuse me son, are you Henry Richardson?"

The teenager's eyes widened but he didn't respond. A horrid growl came from behind the boy and the door was widened as a man's drunken eyes glared at John and Dean. "Whadya want?" He growled.

Anger ran through Dean as he watched Henry cower in just in the man's presence. "We we're friends of Toby's." Dean stated with a snarl on his lips.

Both people in the doorway's eyes widened. Though Henry's eyes tear and the man's just looked angered.

"That useless brat didn't have any friends. Now what the hell do ya want?" He screamed.

Another man came up from behind Dean and John, also drunk and scruffy looking. "Who the hell are you?" The older of the two men growled and John turned around.

"I'm John Winchester and consider this a favor from Toby." He said and swung a punch at him. The man fell down hard, gripping his bloody nose.

"Johnny!" The man ran out of the room and to his fallen brother.

Henry remained into the doorway looking shocked, but secretly pleased. Teary eyes looked up to Dean. "M-my brother….?"

Dean shook his head sadly and Henry understood the message.

"But before he went he wanted us to find you and get you out of here." Dean said and placed a hand on the kind's shoulder; that was practically all bone.

Henry looked at him confused and his eyes widened as police cars piled into the ratty motel.

"You're safe now." Dean said.

A woman got out of one of the cars as other officers charged towards the two men on the ground and arrested them.

"Henry? I'm Elizabeth Hillshire," She held out her hand and Henry hesitantly shook it.

"Take good care of him, will ya?" John whispered into Lizzie's ear as he turned to head back to his car. She nodded as she started comforting Henry. She planned on taking care of him, along with her new beau Dr. Kyle York, until he was ready to face the world again.

"You were right, that was a really important stop." Dean said with a satisfying smile.

John just nodded as he walked up to his truck. "See ya in Maine, drive safe." John said as he climbed up in his truck.

Dean waved his father off as he walked up to Sam who was leaning on the side of the Impala watching the two men being ruffling haled away. "You think Toby's happy now?" Sam asked but it wasn't his brother who responded.

"Extremely."

Dean and Sam looked dumbfounding at the boy who stood right next to Sam, watching the scene profoundly.

Toby pushed off the car and turned to look at Sam and Dean. "Thank you both so much, for everything you've done for me." He said.

"You're welcome." Sam replied, smiling softly to the boy.

Toby smiled brightly as butterflies surrounded him once again and his image disappeared for the last time.

Dean leant took Toby's spot next to Sam. "Okay so maybe the case wasn't as simple as we thought it was going to be, but hey, it wasn't a total waste."

Sam laughed at his brother despite his agreement in the situation. He turned towards his brother. "Hey Dean, do you think maybe I could drive?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head as he rounded the car to get to the drivers side. "Never again Sammy." He said and got into the car.

"Oh come on!" Sam complained as he got into the passenger's side.

"I'll buy you your own freakin' Barbie jeep before you drive my baby again," Dean smirked at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She's my home too." He reminded Dean.

"Yeah, and pretty soon you'll be locked up in her closet, also known as the trunk!" Dean threatened with a sly grin.

"Jerk." Sam said with a smile.

"Bitch." Dean replied as he pulled out of the motel parking lot, onto their next simple salt and burn.

**Fin**

* * *

Final Notes: Sooooo? What did everyone think? Was it a total waste of my time to even write it? Let me know! I know there are a lot of loose strings that I didn't tie up too well but I wanted to get it done. And I gave you the two final chapters at once because of the long wait. My keyboard broke and I was definitely not going to write this with an on-screen keyboard! Lol I hoped you enjoyed my story! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D  
Miss Dassy


End file.
